


Until Marriage Do Us Apart

by terusan



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:09:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 50,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26027752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/terusan/pseuds/terusan
Summary: “Pavel最终的目的是找到自己的真爱然后跟他结婚。”
Relationships: Pavel Chekov/Hikaru Sulu
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 写于2014年年中。先婚后爱梗，涉及到一些政治因素描写，但单纯为了完成故事框架，没有任何指向性，海涵海涵。  
> 还是忍不住为一些小地方做了更改，几年前用词太稚嫩，实在看不去了……

这是企业号上最平常的一天。

他们离开上一个星系已经三天了，但是要到下一个目的地还需要十五天的时间。

这样的日子是最难打发的，值班，休息，娱乐，值班，休息，娱乐。尽管在到达下一个地方之前他们还有很多工作要做，不过每个人都有点无聊。

有一个人看起来除外。

年轻的俄罗斯领航员Pavel Chekov闷闷不乐地坐在餐厅的角落里吃午餐，准确的来说是 **捣** 他的午餐。

“你快把你的餐盘戳烂了。”一个黑色头发的青年走过来坐在他对面，跟着他落座的是一个看起来年长一些的圆脸男子。黑发男子是企业号的日裔舵手Hikaru Sulu，而圆脸的白人男子则是企业号的轮机长Montgomery Scott。

“这不能怪他，”Scott开口，他的口音听起来像是来自英国附近的某个小岛。“这里的午餐实在太难吃了，三明治有哪里惹到他们了？”

Sulu仔细看了看对面的人显然注意到事情不是这么简单，他的眉头皱了起来，“出什么事儿了Chekov？”

卷发的领航员看了他一眼，似乎有些犹豫，但他最终决定说出来，“我可能……下次回到地球就没法重新登上企业号了。”

他的话让Sulu和Scott惊愕地对视了一眼。

“你有……”Sulu再次开口，这一次他显得有点紧张“是因为什么？你病了么？还是家里出事了？”

“不是的Sir，不是这样，我很好，”Chekov抬头朝他勉强笑了一下，“是因为……这很难解释，是因为我离开俄罗斯之前的一些原因。下一次回到地球我可能会被强行带回俄罗斯服役……我还没有想好该怎么办。”

他最后一句话几乎淹没在周围吵闹的环境中，Scott的眼睛看起来比平时瞪得更圆，而Sulu紧紧注视着Chekov似乎在判断他是否只是在开玩笑。

Scott首先打破了沉默，“Jim知道了么？”

Chekov摇摇头，Sulu叹了一口气掏出PADD，在接通舰长通讯前他再一次看向Chekov，“我得让舰长和大副过来，他们必须知道这事，行么Chekov？”最后一句询问听起来几乎温和得像安抚，Chekov咬着下唇，什么也没说点了点头。

“好吧，发生什么事儿了伙计们，”Jim Kirk带着他们走进了一间小会议室，他的眼神在Chekov，Sulu以及Scott的身上徘徊，看起来很好奇。

“我以为我只是呼唤了你和Spock指挥官，舰长。”Sulu看了看跟着后面的Uhura和McCoy。

Kirk大大咧咧地坐在椅子里晃荡，“Bones正好在舰桥巡视，Uhura只是跟Spock形影不离，另外如果是重要的事情我想舰桥主要成员也有知情权，免得我后面还得重新解释。”

Sulu看起来忍住了自己的白眼，做同样表情的还有Uhura。

他们都坐了下来，Kirk看着一直垂着头的Chekov，“所以我想事情大概是关于你的，Chekov少尉？”

Chekov吞咽了几下，几秒间隔后用细微地声音开口，“是的Sir，我……是三天前登上特普拉尼斯二号星的时候知道的……”

_事情是这样的。每一个来星舰学习的学员，在最开始都会通过一样的选拔程序和考核，然后通过考试的就会收到星舰的通知，可以在下一季开课时参训学习。_

_Chekov收到合格通知的那一年刚刚14岁，他高兴得一晚上没有睡着，第二天就去申请签证和相关手续，但显然事情没有他想得这么简单。_

_你得交50万标准点的保证金小伙子，接待处的人用冷酷的声音说，如果试图偷渡就会以叛国罪逮捕你和你的家人。_

“我父亲在我十岁的时候就去世了，姐姐当时还在上高中，虽然我们不是穷人，但也不可能拿出50万标准点。”Chekov长长地叹了一口气，“妈妈想尽了一切办法，最后只能接受他们的另一个条件。”

“强制服役。”Sulu盯着他，Kirk皱眉，“什么？”

卷发青年点点头，“他们主动找到我，告诉我只要我愿意签合约，毕业之后去国家附属的一个偏远星球服五年的兵役，我就可以去星舰。”

“五年！”Uhura惊呼了一声，但没有人在意她的失态，因为每个人都眉头紧锁地看着Chekov。

“你同意了。”Kirk用的是陈述句，因为显然Chekov现在在这里跟他们一起工作。

“当时离开学只剩下十天，我没有别的选择。”Chekov躲闪着所有人的眼光，“我来到星舰，成为星舰学员，然后一年半前登上企业号，两个月前理论上我的学院年结束了。上一次登陆特普拉尼斯二号星时我查了私人邮件，然后收到了通知。”

“他们要怎么做？强制带回你？这里是星舰总部，没有人可以随便带走成员。”McCoy看起来不高兴地挥了挥手。

“但是我的家人都还在俄罗斯。”Chekov阴沉地回答，他不需解释更多就令每个人都沉默了。直到Spock不带平仄的声音响起，“如果你能回去服役，将是最符合逻辑的决定少尉，既遵守了你当时的承诺，也保证了你家人的安全。”

几乎是所有人都瞪向了Spock，他看起来不为所动，只是接着说，“但对星舰和企业号将会是巨大的损失，舰长，我个人要求你能否对此事进行调节，以避免此等不公平条约的实行。”

Kirk的表情看起来像是恨不得把眼睛翻到脑后勺，“当然指挥官，你永远正确。”

舰长发话让每个人看起来都轻松了一些，Chekov的肩膀稍微不那么紧绷了，只有Uhura仍然紧紧皱眉，“你妈妈是怎么同意你签那东西的？钱总是可以想办法，但是要让你去什么小星系服役，几年后你能捡回一条命就不错了。”

“因为那时候我们都觉得也许几年后我可以躲过这条约。”Chekov耸肩，“只要……”

他暂停在那句话后，Scott忍不住问，“只要什么？”

Chekov舔舔下唇，“只要我在被带走前找到一个本地人结婚，组成家庭。”

“结婚？”Kirk的眼睛圆瞪，“结婚后就不用服役了？”

“准确地说是和在任何一艘飞船上服役的美国人结婚，如果我不想离开星舰的话。俄罗斯有一条法律，规定当面对有家庭的公民，政府不得以任何借口拆散家庭团圆，因为国家离婚率太高，所以对家庭的保护很全面。”

“这也能行？”Kirk瞪圆眼看了看Spock，Spock没有说话看起来不太确定，但一直没吭声的Sulu开口了，“倒是个不错的方法，星舰也有规定，夫妻二人均是星舰成员，且一人是中级以上级别时，有权优先要求安排自己伴侣的去处，这项条例应该是可以在所有联邦国家中实施的。”

“所以你只要在下一次回到地球前找到一个最好是企业号中尉级别以上的美国籍成员结婚，一切就好办了。”Kirk看起来松了一口气，“还有一个月Chekov，企业号有大把的单身男女，随便找一个帮帮你再解除婚约就可以啦。还是说你已经有心仪的妹子了？”

“没有Sir，”Chekov摇头，“没那么简单，这段婚姻要维持起码两年才算有效，我恐怕很难随便找一个人跟我在一起生活两年。”

“而且我猜他们一定会找人来审查，”McCoy开口，“这事儿我有点经验。”

刚刚有点放松的气氛又紧绷起来，Kirk搔了搔自己的头发，“不太好办啊，我先去问问上面对此能不能做点什么，Mr. Chekov，你自己也要努力想办法，把这当做是我的命令。”

Chekov坐得笔挺，“非常感谢Sir，我……我很抱歉，如果最终这件事无法解决，我会承担所有后果，不会拖累企业号。”

Kirk点头，说了声解散就和Spock几个人一起出了会议室。

Uhura思考了一会朝他走过来，“Pavel，如果有必要的话，我可以……”

“不！”Chekov立刻大声拒绝，他感激地冲着Uhura微笑，“谢谢你Nyota，但是我不能为了自己的事情让你赔上时间和感情，我们是朋友，但你的真心应该献给自己的爱情。”

Sulu站在他的身后，“他说的没错Nyota，这件事没有这么简单，如果Chekov最后真的被送去服役，你就没法回头了。”

Uhura看起来还想说点什么，但最终只是点点头，走出了会议室。

会议室里仅剩的两个人都站着不动，Chekov沉默了许久最终还是叹了一口气，Sulu拍了拍他的肩膀，“有什么主意么？”

卷发的青年摇了摇头，“我已经做好收拾行李的准备了，”他回头看着身后深色眼睛的中尉，扭着嘴角试着微笑，“只能走一步看一步了。”

Sulu皱着眉头看着他离开的背影。


	2. Chapter 2

Chekov坐在床边发呆，值班时间是标准时早晨800点，他六点就醒了。还没有到两个班次接交的时间，很多Alpha班的人都还在睡梦中，宿舍外安静得好像夜晚永远不会过去，并定格于此。

年轻的俄罗斯军官穿好金色的制服，看着PADD默默等着时间的流逝。跟舰长和其他的朋友坦白让他心理上轻松了一些，但自收到消息后他还是难以入眠。虽然Kirk下命令说要他自己努力想办法，但Chekov实在想不出有哪个他认识的星舰成员会愿意跟自己来一段两年的假关系，在审查会面前作秀。

自从加入星舰后Chekov就几乎把所有的精力都投入了学习，更何况他那时候还太小，甚至没有人会冒险跟他发生关系。不是说现在就有人愿意，毕竟他还是年轻得不像话。

找到一段真爱然后组成家庭，Chekov自嘲地笑了一声，对于他来说简直像个该死的笑话。

也许最终的结局正如Spock所说，他该回去服役，接受残酷的现实。尽管Chekov的梦想和快乐时光都在星舰，在企业号，但他该长大了，他所得到的一切都到了需要偿还的时候。

他叹了口气搓揉着自己的卷发，离开家后第一次感到无助和绝望。

突然宿舍门被敲响了，电脑发出提示，“您有新的访客，身份识别为Hikaru Sulu中尉。”

还没有到值班时间，中尉的来访让Chekov反射性看向桌上的通讯警报器，但那个小机器并没有收到任何声音和提示。

他跳起来开门，看到了同样穿着整齐的Sulu。

“出什么事了Sir？我的警报器没有响……”Chekov慌张地四处探头，也没有看见紧急情况时有人四处奔跑的样子，“一切都好么？”

Sulu紧绷着站在他的门口，脸上的表情看不出他前来拜访的原因，但Chekov注意到他的双手在身边握紧，仿佛是下定了决心而来。

“一切都好Chekov，我是为私事而来。”中尉的声音在周围安静的环境中显得非常低沉，Chekov让开身体示意他进来。

“当然Mr. Sulu，有任何事我能帮忙？”

对方不肯继续往里面走，Chekov只好留在原地看向他直到他再次开口，“是的，需要你的同意Chekov，不是帮我，但你的同意也一样是帮忙。”

Chekov一头雾水地看着他，不知道他到底想说什么。

“你在寻找一个可以结婚的对象，”Sulu终于向前迈了一步，“而我希望得知，你心目中是否没有任何追求的的目标？”

“是的，我是说，不，没有，”Chekov慢慢回答，他有点明白了，“你想……你是有什么人想要推荐给我么？”

Sulu点点头，然后莫名地沉默了一会。

“你知道，”Chekov有点口干，“我恐怕很难找到一个愿意为我做这么多的人。我也没有什么可以付出的，钱，或者别的什么。另外我还是外国国籍，而且没有家庭背景，所以你确定你有合适的……人选？”

“你不用付出任何事，这一点无需担心。”Sulu看起来仍然十分僵硬，他的眼神有意地躲避着Chekov，这让Chekov好奇心大起，“所以，我可以问那是谁么？”

“是的，”Sulu紧张地吞咽了一下，“我。”

Chekov愣在原地，他显然没反应过来，“你……什么？”

“我是说，你可以跟我结婚Chekov，”Sulu叹了口气自暴自弃地说，“听着，你没有想要结婚的对象，善良到不会愿意让哪个姑娘为你平白付出，这样下去到最后你也不可能找到合适的人选。而且自2276年世界承认全物种婚姻以后，跟谁结婚就不是问题了。所以答案很简单，我没有结婚对象，你没有结婚对象，”他比了比自己和Chekov，“而现在你需要一个人来跟你完成一段婚姻摆脱服役的束缚，这对我来说只是举手之劳。还有，我是单身主义，家里人也不会对此有意见，我打赌你不可能找得到比我更好的选择了。”

Chekov目瞪口呆地看着他，好像被他的话吓傻了。

“但是……但是……”他结巴了一会，似乎终于抓住了自己想说的话，“但是我们是朋友啊！”

Sulu挑起一根眉毛，“很高兴你终于意识到了Pavel，我得承认，你是我在整个企业号上最好的朋友。正因为如此我想你也不必担心我们会把关系搞糟，或者其中一个人对另一个人纠缠不休，因为你很正直，而我，”他不知道为什么停顿了一下，“我保证会在你找到你喜欢的人时毫不留情地走开，只要你说一声。”

Sulu说得没错，他们几乎是企业号上最好要的朋友了。他们一起值班，一起吃饭，Chekov喜欢去Sulu的日光绿植室，而Sulu教他剑术。

这只是……Chekov跌坐在床边，他有点，好吧，他感觉吓坏了。和一个好朋友结婚，两年，男性——倒不是说他对同性有什么不适，只是他彻底地，被这个假设吓坏了。

“我不知道……”他捧着脑袋摇摇头，“我不觉得我能要求你做这种事，我不想，也不能毁了我们之间的友谊。”

Sulu叹了一口气，他蹲下来平齐看着Chekov，“我不这么认为Pavel，但是我不会强迫你这么想，我只是，希望你能好好考虑一下，如果能帮到你我愿意尽最大的努力，更何况这对我来说算不了什么。”

“我不知道Hikaru，你突然这么说……我脑子一片混乱。”Chekov不停地摇头好像能甩掉那些奇怪的感觉。

“你不必现在回答，还有时间，如果Jim和星舰协调成功，那么今天的对话就当从未发生过，”Sulu起身拍拍他的肩膀，“否则我的提议将会一直有效。这是个艰难的决定，我明白，别给自己太大压力。”

他离开了Chekov的寝室，留下后者呆呆坐在床边。

“是的妈妈，我一切都好，”Chekov叼着食物打开通讯器，“离下一次登岸时间还有十天，da，那时候舰长会从星舰得到消息，我将知道结果。”

Chekov妈妈在通讯器那边说了几句话让他轻笑了几声，“是的，他们对我很棒，但无论结果如何，我都不后悔。”

“Mama！”妈妈的下一句话让他惊呼起来，“好吧，行，是有人提议要跟我结婚，但是我还没想好，我们是好朋友，如果我的决定毁了我们的友谊……”Chekov的脸色阴沉了下来，“这次不一样，我不能轻松地接受。”

也许事情还会有转机，也许并不需要靠结婚来解决。

他们抵达下一个星系，舰长拍他肩膀的感觉还在他肩头徘徊，他的同事兼朋友们试图说些笑话来让他放轻松。直到半个小时后Kirk和Spock从通讯室走出来，Kirk试图对他挤出一个微笑但失败了。

他冲Chekov轻轻摇摇头。

一切声音仿佛潮水般退去，变得遥远而不可辨识。Chekov在登陆的剩下日子里把自己关在房间里不出来，他只跟一个人说过话，他的妈妈。

我们失败了。他没有开3D影像，只是打开了声音，妈妈沉重地叹了口气，回家来吧Pashka，我们再想想办法。

他只能点头。

再次启程后一切都变得不同了，虽然Kirk要求他们几个对这件事情保密，但每个人脸上的沉重表情还是让企业号的气氛变得格外郁寂。

而自从企业号开始向地球进发后Hikaru Sulu的话就变得更少了。他之前就不是喜言之人，Chekov深知这一点，他们之间Chekov才是不停嘴的那一个，Sulu显然更擅长倾听。

Chekov吃惊于自己仍然有心情注意好朋友的变化，与此同时他还是没有打算接受对方的提议。他已经打开了行李箱，预约了从美国出发到俄罗斯的行李寄送和机票。电脑里那封需要提交给星舰的事务说明信还没有写完，但Chekov会尽量写得私人一些，避免一切可能给企业号带来的麻烦。

Darwin八成会接替他的位置。Chekov静静地摸着领航员操控台，这些天他尽量寸步不离自己的岗位，有时候甚至在休息时间仍然在舰桥徘徊。Kirk看起来完全知道他想干什么所以没有阻止他，甚至还要求其他班次的成员见到他过来就分一些工作给他。

“你要离开企业号了么Chekov？”轮机组的Iris少尉皱着眉看着Chekov从J式管里爬出来。

Chekov擦了擦脸上沾上的油渍，“为什么这么说？”

她摊了摊手，“你这些天就好像……要把企业号从头到尾摸一边，看起来好像再也不会回来了一样。”

看到Chekov没有回答Iris吃惊地站了起来，“上帝，你真的要离开了？他们把你调去别的舰船了？还是回总部？”

“我还不知道，”Chekov试着露出一个微笑，“我也不想走，可是……请先别说出去Iris。”

Iris看起来懂了，她同情地抱了抱Chekov，“好的Chekov，我明白。我会想你的，我们都会，以后我们还会见面的，对吧？”

Chekov在她瘦小的肩膀上点点头。

尽管这看起来不太可能了。离开企业号，离开美国，回到俄罗斯然后被发配去一个偏僻的星球服役，他心里却仍然幻想着回到企业号，见到老朋友。

Uhura说得对，五年的服役他能捡回一条命就不错了，也许五年后他会重新找回自己的知识，重新加入星舰，那时候他的年纪也不是很大，是不是？那时候企业号也已经结束了五年的星球探索计划，完成了服役期，Chekov可以来远远看它一眼，或许他还能在别的地方见到曾经的朋友。

但他们很有可能已经开始了下一次的启程，而这一次的出发名单上不再有Chekov。他不会再坐在舰长的位置前方操控着飞行器，也没有尖耳朵的大副对他下达数据计算的命令，更没有黑色头发的舵手听着他规划好的航道，跟他点点头抿着嘴开动飞船前进。

他可能再也没有机会见到Hikaru Sulu了。

Chekov从梦中惊醒喘着粗气坐起来。标准时200点，他浑身都在发抖，差点掌握不住站立的平衡。但Chekov没有心情管这些，他跌跌撞撞地穿上外衣，冲出了寝室。

当Sulu中尉打开被他用力拍打的房门时，Chekov已经几乎快要哭出来了。

“出什么事了？”Sulu顿时睡意全无，他把他拉进来，看起来被Chekov的样子吓到了，“告诉我怎么了？”

“我需要你的帮助Hikaru，”Chekov颤抖地抓住他的胳膊，“我不想离开，如果你之前的话还能算数，请你，跟我结婚。”

Sulu短暂地闭住了一下眼睛出了一口气，仿佛卸下了千斤重担，然后用力地抱住了他，“好的，好的Pavel，让我帮你，一切都会好的，你会留在这里，我保证。”

Chekov只是紧紧抓着他的衣服把头埋在他的肩颈之间，无声地啜泣着。


	3. Chapter 3

“这可……”Kirk瞪圆了他蔚蓝的眼睛，“真是个大决定。”

“你是怎么让他同意的？”这句话是Uhura问的，所有知情者都重新聚集在小会议室里，被告知要通知新的决定。

Sulu歪了歪头，“不太容易。”

“我感觉自尊心受到了挫伤，他甚至不需要一秒钟就拒绝了我。”Uhura不满意他的答案，但是嘴角露出笑容，“不管怎么样，祝贺你。”

Kirk的眼睛看起来瞪得更大了，“你也跟Chekov求婚了Uhura！？”

医生吭哧吭哧地笑着拍了拍满脸涨红的卷发青年，“你可真是抢手货Chekov。”

“并不是的！他们只是想帮 _租_ 我！”他紧张之下泄露的俄罗斯口音让所有人都笑了起来，好吧，Spock没有笑，但是摇了摇头。

“他面对女士的时候可是十足的绅士Uhura，好了各位，”Sulu耸肩，“事情就是这样，Chekov和我决定先告诉大家，等企业号一抵达地球我们就去注册结婚。”

“哦我的老天我可以去准备祝酒！”Scott看起来乐坏了，不过大概每一个可以喝酒的机会都会让他乐得要命。

连日来徘徊在他们脸上的阴霾终于一扫而光，Kirk和McCoy对视一眼，似乎另有所想。

“伙计们，现在告诉我你们是真的做好准备要执行这个……这个计划了。”

Kirk似乎对于找到一个合适的词儿有点困难，Chekov和Sulu对视了一眼，相反于Chekov的不确定，Sulu立刻点点头，“是的Sir，我们准备好了。”

McCoy接上了话，“正如我之前所说的，我对这事有点经验，所以你们要做好万全的准备，你知道，为了审查委员会。”

“这会很麻烦么？我以为他们只是会来确定一下婚姻的真实性。”Chekov有点紧张，Sulu的手扶上他的肩膀转头看向McCoy，“是因为你的上一次婚姻对么，他们会调查得很全面？”

McCoy看起来对那段时间还有阴影般啧了一声，“他们无孔不入，到处刺探你的私生活，调查你的同事朋友和邻居，我怀疑他们甚至翻过我家的垃圾桶，只要找到一点不利的证据，你就很难翻身了。”

“更何况Chekov的问题涉及星舰成员和国家关系，事情只会复杂而不会简单。”Kirk揉揉额头，“我向上面打听过了，即使只是作为星舰内部成员的婚姻，申请优先安置权也会有很严厉的审查。一旦发现有任何虚假的情况，你们可能会上军事法庭。”

Chekov的眼睛越睁越大，他看起来刚刚意识到这件事的严重性已经超越他的控制太多了。

“如果上了军事法庭，不光是婚姻，你们的军籍，甚至个人都会受到审判，”Kirk的声音非常严肃，“所以我才问你们是否真的准备好了，整整两年，这并非易事。”

“不不不不不，”Chekov紧绷地坐着，他惊恐地看向他的朋友感到一阵后悔，他怎么能把他最重视的朋友放在如此境地？“这不能发生，我不能让你做这么危险的事，我就知道这不是个好主意，如果因为我毁了你的前途那还不如让我直接去坐牢。”

“停下你的想象Pavel，”Sulu伸手捏了下他的鼻尖成功让他住嘴，“这就是为什么我们需要你们伙计们，我们会打造一个爱情故事给他们，如果可能的话，尽量让整个企业号的人都知道我们恋爱并且结婚了，只有你们知道事情的真相。”

“你是要我们对审查委员会说谎么，Sulu中尉，”Kirk眯起眼睛，所有人目光都注视着他，“你知道这对于我，以及这些企业号的指挥小组成员来说意味着什么？”

他语气中的含义不言而喻，没有人想拿企业号或者自己的职业生涯冒险，除了Scott嘟囔了一句，“看不出有什么特别的意味……”

Sulu直挺着腰杆，而Chekov的手微微发抖。

Kirk再次巡视了他们一圈，脸上表情一变突然笑得嘴都要裂到耳根，甚至看起来有点兴奋过头，“这意味着，跟审查委员会作对我的姑娘和小伙们，我这辈子的最爱。”

每个人都发出巨大的抱怨声，这一次Spock恐怕都翻了个白眼。

“Keptain……”Chekov微弱地说，“我……”

“哦停下吧Pavel，说什么也没用了，”Uhura笑着拍拍他的手，“现在已经不是你的问题了，Jim看起来已经嗑嗨了，所以请别拒绝，至少这一次让我们帮忙。”

他环视着他的同事们，他的朋友们，每一双眼睛都透露着真诚和坚定，然后Chekov看向了Spock。

“你应该意识到Chekov少尉，”Spock面不改色地说，“瓦肯人是不会说谎的，不论是面对朋友还是敌人。”他修长的手指划过自己的衣领，“但由于物种的差异，瓦肯人并不能理解人类关于恋爱婚姻及复杂的感情关系的组成，所以我恐怕只能允许自己对此一直保持无知的态度，并且会宣称让你们人类发表意见才是最符合逻辑的。”

“别再卖萌了Spock，你是要抢走船上所有钦慕我的眼光么，”Kirk笑嘻嘻地给了他一拳，而Spock一日既往地瞪着他。

“我不会信任船上所有的人，所以我希望秘密仍保守在我们之间，”Sulu看向Kirk，“直到一切结束，您是否同意，Sir。”

“完全正确Mr. Sulu，保守秘密将会是最好的选择。”Kirk点点头，“我可知道有不少人盯着你们的位置呢，机灵点。”

我们需要谈谈，班次结束时我会去找你。值班前Sulu对Chekov说了这句话，然后当着全餐厅的面轻轻抱了一下他，这才离开。

Chekov呆了一会，在McCoy的坏笑下红着脸跟着离开餐厅。

他给母亲打电话，告诉她自己接受了朋友的提议，决定跟他结婚。

Chekov妈妈激动地用俄语连呼老天保佑，然后要他保证下一次用3D视频时会让自己和这个叫Hikaru Sulu的好孩子见面。

但Chekov心里想得是，现在后悔还来得及，还有五天，一旦登上地球，一切就成定局了。

他躺在床上迷迷糊糊睡着了，睡得太沉直到有人拨弄他的头发才勉强醒来。

是Sulu的手掌，他们在一起工作过太久，出勤，练剑，种植，Chekov能轻易地分辨出他手掌的大小和用力的程度，“Mr. Sulu？”他嘟囔着坐起来，一头卷发睡得全部炸开，惹得对方歪起一边嘴角。

“去洗把脸Pavel，我们有一张很长的单子要搞定。”他揉了揉Chekov的头发，催促着对方起身。

直到他们坐到书桌前，Chekov才注意到已经是傍晚了，Sulu用和平日无二的眼神看着他，让他稍微放松了一点。

“Okay，”Sulu说，“排在这张单子榜首的是，从今天开始，你得叫我的名字，执勤时间除外。”

Chekov知道这张单子是干什么的了，他舔舔嘴唇，“所以这是，我们的合同？”

Sulu伸出一根手指，“请叫它婚前协议，那么名字，可以么？”

Chekov忍不住笑了起来，“当然，Hikaru。”

有点奇怪，Chekov心想，他不太叫Sulu的名字，反而对方叫他Pavel比较多。陌生又熟悉的名字从他的舌尖递出，这种感觉有点不好意思。

“这张婚前协议，将会保护你我的权益不会互相侵害，保证两年后你可以自由地解除婚约，保证我不会干扰你的正常生活，”Sulu停顿了一下，“我是指私生活，感情，性，以及任何侵犯隐私的情况。”

Chekov干巴巴地说，“还有保证我们离婚后不会有财产纠纷。”

Sulu看着他不说话，Chekov耸耸肩，“好吧，笑话很糟。”

“的确很糟，”Sulu弯着嘴角摇摇头继续看手中的单子，“但是你提醒我了，我们在地球需要有住处，我猜你没有自己的房产？”

Chekov摇摇头，Sulu继续说，“我在加州有一间公寓，所以这将会是你今后两年在美国的家。对了，回去以后我们得尽快把你妈妈和姐姐接过来，免得将来他们以此要挟。”

“姐姐在欧洲其他国家工作，不用担心她，”Chekov嘟囔，突然改变住所让他有点不适应，不过对此他没说什么。

“那就好，”Sulu点点头，“还有，你得选个房间，在企业号上，你的还是我的。”

“干什么？”Chekov不明所以。

“我们需要住在一起Pavel，起码做足样子，否则怎么让人信服？”

Sulu说的对，Chekov撅起嘴，“好吧，额……你的。”

对方挑起眉毛的样子让Chekov有点心虚，他选错了么？“或者我……”

“不，没事，没问题，”Sulu长出了一口气，“我会叫Scott帮我们改造一张大床。”

他们真的要睡在一张床上？

“我们不用真的睡在一起，但是起码你得保证别让人发现你睡在自己的房间。”Sulu像是看得到他的疑问，接着又说，“或者我可以让Jim想办法给我们调一间连通房，就像舰长和大副的。”

“没有必要，”Chekov挥了挥手，“我在学院住的宿舍也是二人间，只是换成一张床而已。”

只是换成一张床而已。他在心里默念了一遍，就好像和同学换个地方当室友。

他们说了快两个标准时，讨论了一些将来可能会出现的情况，还有一些初步的计划。让Chekov出乎意料的是Sulu对这件事格外认真，仿佛迫在眉睫需要这段婚姻的人是他而不是Chekov。

“恐怕你会觉得强人所难，”Sulu走到门口，有些犹豫地说，“我很抱歉你要经历这些，稍后我会把署名的协议签好发送到你的邮箱，如果你对任何条款感到不舒服，不要有顾虑直接告诉我，好么？”

“我没有问题，”Chekov摇摇头，他确实对很多地方感觉不舒服，说真的，这可以算得上在策划一场合法同居了。但是想到稍有差池就会把他的朋友送上军事法庭，他立刻就觉得自己什么都能做到。“额，协议，不用我签么？”

“不用了，”Sulu打开门，迈了出去，“毕竟我没什么好损失的，也许今晚我们还能想想有什么别的情况发生。明天是Alpha班，早点休息。”

“好，”Chekov望着面前这个即将成为他合法配偶的人，心里的感觉别提有多异样，“我妈妈说，下次想跟你通话。”

Sulu这回温和地笑了，他的眼角微微下垂，“我的荣幸，晚安Pavel。”

离开前他微微低头亲了一下Chekov的额头。

Chekov傻乎乎地站在原地，看到对面有人对他投来暧昧的目光，他猛地回身阖上了门。

年轻的俄罗斯领航员觉得自己的选择糟糕了，从另一个层面上。


	4. Chapter 4

自从上一次他不小心开口在众人面前叫出Mr. Sulu然后被对方微笑着打屁股以后，Chekov再也，再也没有不小心叫错他的名字了。

Uhura笑着在全员面前宣布他们甜蜜得像汤圆，虽然Chekov根本不知道那是什么。

Sulu就像着魔了一样，到处找机会试图跟他表现得很亲密，他在舰桥上牵Chekov的手，看到他坐着的时候就走过来亲吻他的头顶，在他身后时会亲密地抱住他，或者在人很多的地方搂住他的腰。

Chekov不觉得他们需要任何人的帮助，就在短短五天内成为了公认的情侣。

“Sulu简直就是专业的，”Kirk若有所思地摸着自己的下巴，“我真好奇为什么他在企业号上没有跟任何人在一起，如果他愿意，我相信不会有人拒绝他。”

所以当他们下船之后，Sulu突然恢复了以往的态度这件事让Chekov格外不痛快。没有多余的接触，也没有暧昧的注视，就好像突然变回了最普通的关系。

Chekov怨念地坐在空艇上注视着安坐在前方座位里的黑发男子。

本来他们是挨着的位置，但当前面的漂亮姑娘说想换个靠窗的位置，Sulu就毫不犹豫起身给人家让座了。

难道去结婚的不是我们俩么？Chekov说不出地生气，前几天在船上Sulu可以丝毫不顾他的感想又摸又亲，现在反而跟两个陌生人一样，一个坐前一个坐后。

他对于自己有点像Sulu手里的牵线木偶，只能跟着对方的指挥走有点不满。而Kirk那句 **他是专业的** 总是忍不住戳着他的脑袋，让他感觉脑子里有根筋跳个不停。

“你怎么了，看起来不太高兴？”他们到达时Sulu问了一句，Chekov忍住瞪他的冲动，只是摇摇头说，“头痛。”

“可能是因为倒时差，等我们到了公寓你好好休息，”Sulu冲他同情地微笑，“我会出去一会儿。”

哦棒极了，现在又把他一个人扔在陌生的环境里，说一句有事要办就消失了。Chekov气鼓鼓地把行李扔在地上，他恨Sulu这么冷淡的态度，又恨自己这么容易被他影响。

企业号的朋友们没有一起来参加他们的婚礼，Uhura和Scott看起来失望得要命，但是Sulu婉拒了他们的好意，只是单独和Chekov两个人踏上了去加州的路程。

明天一早他们两个就要在旧金山的法院注册结婚了，Chekov无聊地在Sulu的公寓内闲晃，整个公寓看起来整洁而简单，除了房间的主人没有任何人住过的痕迹。

他的书桌上摆着小时候和家人的合照，没有前女友或者前男友的照片，或者任何看起来像是纪念的物品。Sulu曾说过他是单身主义，至少现在看来确实如此。Chekov叹气并第一万次问自己这样的选择是否妥当，闯进别人的世界然后将他利用完毕再潇洒走掉。

或许Sulu对此也已经所有不满，在船上他们是无话不谈的好友，但回到地球他们将面对完全不同的世界，没有共同的朋友，或许也没有共同的话题……要度过两年的共处时光，Sulu是否已经开始后悔？

Chekov陷入恐慌地坐在转椅上抖着脚尖，过了一会才反应过来桌面的答录机提示灯在闪光。

很有可能是Sulu的家人。Chekov有点僵硬地想，关于结婚的事儿他的家人知道么？他是怎么跟他的父母说的？他的父母又会怎么看待这件事？帮助一个朋友所以跟他结婚两年？

他突然很想听听答录机里的留言。Chekov盯着闪动的小灯泡好像监视着随时可能会逃跑的猎物，不行，他想，这是Hikaru的隐私，虽然他们名义上会变成一家人，但也不意味着他能随便窥探对方的事情。

尽管对于Sulu来说Chekov已经几乎没有隐私可言了，他们顺利地搬进一个房间，在衣柜里挂上两个人的衣服，睡在同一张床上假装不尴尬，保证在企业号所有地方出双入对。

更何况Sulu也和他妈妈通过话了。

我保证会照顾好他夫人，Sulu微笑的时候眼角有可爱的褶皱，请放心，他会留在他想要留下的地方。

当Chekov妈妈对他千恩万谢并转脸要求自己的儿子要听话不要任性的时候，Chekov彻底感觉自己被他们俩算计了。

见鬼的照顾。他恨恨地按下了播放键，反正也可以设置重听不是么？

_Hi，Hikaru。_

与预想的不同，说话的是个年轻男人的声音。

_估计你这两天会回来，我有点跟不上你的时差，一直没联系到你。所以我会在老地方等你，说实话我还是感到很惊讶，你要结婚，喔哦，你想好了么？说真的，他21岁？会不会太年轻了？好吧，行，我会等你自己来跟我解释清楚，然后拿走你自己的东西，否则我怕你到了市政厅也是白费功夫。_

播放结束了。Chekov不可置信地瞪着那不再闪光的小灯。

这是……前男友的留言？该死，这就是为什么Sulu一下空艇就迫不及待地飞奔出去的原因么？拿回前男友那里自己的东西？

不关我的事儿，Chekov设置好重听离开书房，他把自己塞进小屋的床单里强迫自己睡着。

这不关我的事儿。

“昨天我回来的时候你已经睡了，但你看起来一点都没休息好，”Sulu一边开车，一边关切地看着副驾驶的俄罗斯青年，“身体不舒服？”

“我没事Hikaru。”Chekov阴沉地回答，对方看起来还想追问，但最终什么也没有说。

他们停好车来到市政厅的大门口，已经有一些前来注册的情侣在排队了。Chekov不自觉地放缓了脚步，最后的退路，他想，现在就在身后。

“快点Pavel，我们已经晚了，”Sulu回头看了他一眼，好像明白了他脸上的表情也停下了脚步。

“嘿，”他走过来，“放松点，你不是去参加行刑的，而且你明白我们必须要完成这个。”

“动动嘴皮多容易。”Chekov低声咕哝，“再说你也不是自愿的。”

“你见鬼地在说什么？”Sulu看起来也有点恼了。Chekov瞪着他，“现在后悔还来得及Hikaru。”

他们沉默了一会，Sulu叹了一口气，“你到底怎么了Pavel，从昨天开始就不太对劲，我做错了什么？”

“没有，你只是什么都没做。”Chekov的抱怨声小得连他自己都听不到，当Sulu追问他到底在说什么的时候他突然爆发了，“你根本就不愿意跟我结婚Hikaru！我说了现在后悔还来得及！”

“我从来就没有说过不愿意！”Sulu生气地吼了回来，“你在胡思乱想什么？还是说后悔的那个人是你？”

“你是没有说过，但你这几天甚至不愿意跟我多说两句话！然后在回家以后就完全消失！”Chekov的手在空中激烈地挥舞，“我感觉好像被嫌弃了一样，你甚至不要舰长他们来参加婚礼！我不喜欢这样Hikaru，我不希望强迫你做这些你不喜欢的事儿！”

“什么……”Sulu看起来无声地诅咒了几句，他来回踱步试着整理情绪，Chekov飞快地喘气，为自己说出心里话而感到懊丧，也感到痛快。

最终Sulu重新走到他面前，“听着，我不靠近你是觉得你不喜欢，我不邀请他们是害怕你感觉尴尬，毕竟最不情愿的那个人是你，”他的声音变得小了些，“每次我接近你你都僵硬得快要石化了，我也不喜欢这样，也不想强迫你做这些你不喜欢的事儿。我知道你现在恨不得离开转身逃离这里，所以是的，我也要对你说一样的话，现在后悔还来得及。”

Chekov愣住了，“是因为我？不是因为你后悔了？”

“当然Pavel，”Sulu看起来不再打算继续争执，“我为什么要后悔？我做了这些事，招你厌恶也是理所当然的。”

“我没有厌恶你，我只是需要些时间，习惯那些……亲密的动作，”Chekov的声音也重新低回两个人的范围，“我很害怕，对不起，你忽冷忽热的态度吓到我了。”

Sulu闭起眼睛从嗓子里低低笑了一声，然后轻轻抱住他，“抱歉让你害怕了，我们慢慢来，没关系。你还想结婚么？”

“是的，”Chekov无助地靠在他的肩膀上，“我还是想，让我和你结婚，拜托了。”

Sulu亲吻他的太阳穴，然后轻声说，“你意识到他们都在看我们吵架了，是吧。”

Chekov悲鸣了一声，“老天爷。”

“没事伙计们！”Sulu大声冲着那些人喊，“他只是有点婚前恐惧症，我们还是要结婚！”

有人吹了几声口哨，而Chekov发誓当Sulu拉着他走进大门时有几个姑娘冲他投来了鼓励的目光。

说婚礼誓词没有他想象得那么挣扎，宣誓的地方非常安静和庄重，他们都穿着正装站在牧师的面前等着牧师讲完那一大段前提，然后彼此说出我愿意。

当他们一起默念着 **相爱并珍惜，直到死亡将我们分离** 时，Chekov的心脏跳得飞快。他看着Sulu的眼睛，辨识出真诚和快乐。

如果这就是婚礼的感觉，他想，他会喜欢的。

直到牧师说现在你们可以交换戒指了时，Chekov仿佛被一盆冰水从头浇到尾。

“哦我的……”上帝啊我完全忘记戒指的事情了，他瞪圆了眼睛看着Sulu试着寻找答案，没有戒指……也是可以结婚的是吧？

出乎意料的是，Sulu一派稳定地站着，然后伸手摸进裤兜，像变魔术一样掏出两个小盒子。

Chekov大脑一片空白，他像看慢镜头一般看着Sulu打开盒子，取出两枚金属原色的光滑小圈，下一秒，其中的一枚就滑上了他的右手无名指。

“快，Pavel，”Sulu把另一枚放进他的手心里，嘴角仍然带着他最熟悉的笑容，“该你了。”

他拈起那枚冰凉的戒指，轻轻地套在Sulu伸出的右手第四根手指上。

戒指的尺寸刚刚好璧合在他们的手指上，Chekov想知道Sulu是从哪里知道他的手寸的，不过此刻他只能紧紧闭着嘴不让自己开口，免得说出什么奇怪的话来。

“现在你们可以接吻了。”牧师笑眯眯地说，Sulu靠了过来，Chekov听到他说悄声说，“闭上眼睛。”

他顺从地闭上眼睛，感觉下巴被人抬起，然后Sulu的嘴唇贴上了他的，轻柔又温暖。

“非常感谢孩子们，现在我宣布你们的婚姻合法有效，你们是完整的了。”

他们默默走出市政厅的大门的瞬间，Chekov才有了一丝真实感。

“我们结婚了，”他看着自己手上的戒指，在阳光下闪着光，Sulu捏了捏他的手，“是的，现在我们是一家人了。”

Chekov觉得自己想笑，又有点想哭，他脆弱地看向身边的人，而Sulu看起来也和他一样。

“过来，”Sulu向他伸出双臂，Chekov毫不犹豫地靠过去，再一次拥抱在了一起。

“你昨天离开就是为了拿戒指对么？”

“我让一个朋友帮我订的，我们一下船就赶来结婚，根本没时间挑，”Sulu在他的头发边蹭了蹭，“时间紧只能买到这样的了，你不介意吧。”

Chekov使劲摇了摇头，“对不起，我很抱歉Hikaru，我之前还跟你吵架，上帝啊，我简直是无理取闹。”

紧贴着他的胸膛因为笑声震动了几下，“这是什么，新婚检讨么？”

Chekov也笑了起来，Sulu的手在他的后背安抚地滑动，“谢谢你，”Chekov说，“谢谢你，为了一切。”

“愿意效劳。”Sulu的嘴贴着他的鬓角轻声说。

“去开个房！”有人在不远处大喊，他俩拉开一点距离对视，然后同时大笑起来。


	5. Chapter 5

“他们还在那么？”Chekov踢着地上的小石子。他和Sulu并肩走在彩色石子铺成的道路上，周围尽是观光的游客。

Sulu抬头看了看侧面漂亮的店铺，眼睛瞄过反光的透明玻璃，“是的，在我们右后方第三个巧克力色的冷饮店招牌后面。”

Chekov大大叹了一口气，Sulu牵着他的手捏了捏，“走吧，我们去看露天演出。”

蜜月旅行原本不在他们预定的计划之内，他们打算第二个礼拜就去俄罗斯接Chekov的妈妈来美国。但是仅仅在第三天俄罗斯大使馆就派发通知到了星舰，要求Chekov少尉及时回到国家服役。

“他们是来真的。”Sulu眯着眼研究那封通知，“看来我们也得采取行动了。”

“我去咨询律师看怎么进行申诉。”Chekov点点头，Sulu打开虚拟屏，“不能坐以待毙，我会向星舰提交伴侣优先安置的申请文件，必要的时候联系Kirk给我们作证。”

他们分别向两边申请了报告的第二天，Sulu带着Chekov在附近的超市买东西。他点击着自己的订单然后将平板立在货架上，假装要腾出手拿东西，无光的平板屏幕上反射出他身后一个拿起食物的男人，正偷偷摸摸地瞄着他。

这个人应该是从他们出家门时就跟在身后的，Sulu拉长脖子四处看了看，找到了正在牛奶柜前徘徊的Chekov。

“嘿，”Sulu走过去从身后搂住他，“找到你要的东西了？”

Chekov僵硬了一下但是没有反抗，“我只是有点困惑于这些牛奶的牌子，他们看起来都差不多。”

“我个人偏向于这个，”Sulu指了指他手中平板上的3D图片，“别回头，有人监视我们——这个味道淡一些。”

Chekov顿了一下，点点头，伸手加了四瓶两升装的订单。Sulu差点被自己口水呛住，“我们只有两个人，你买这么多牛奶干嘛？洗澡？”

“牛奶在俄罗斯是用来喝的，”Chekov不屑地扫了他一眼，“我们把它当做真正的食物。”

Sulu忍不住从鼻子里笑了起来，“也许明年还能再长高点？”

“Hikaru！”

怀里的人愤怒地挣扎起来，Sulu一边憋着笑一边按住他的胳膊，“抱歉抱歉，我的错。”

“你觉得是谁在跟踪我们？”Chekov小声问，Sulu耸耸肩，“看不出，见招拆招吧。”

第二天他们就知道是谁了，Chekov的妈妈用安全频道打来电话，说家外面来了一些人一直没有离开，而且当她出门时也感觉总有人跟在身后。

“是来自俄罗斯的，他们一定是看到我的档案发现我跟你结婚了。”Chekov阴沉着脸握着通讯器，“真不敢相信他们竟然连我在俄罗斯的家人都监视。”

“别担心，”Sulu拍拍他，“他们应该不会伤害她的，毕竟申请的结果还没有定论，我们不可以表现得太着急。”

Chekov陷在沙发里咬指甲，Sulu思考了一会说，“现在可能不是去接你母亲的最好时机，他们很清楚我们下一步要做什么，就等着我们出发了。”

Chekov的眼睛瞪大了，他有点恐慌地看着Sulu摇头，“不，我们得去接她，我不可能让她一个人留在俄罗斯。”

“我们当然会去接她，”Sulu立刻蹲下来安抚他，“我是说，我们可以最后一个星期再出发去俄罗斯。既然他们已经开始监视我们的活动，我们就不能表现得太迫不及待。但是如果你非常担心你妈妈的安全，我们还是可以立刻出发，好么？”

他们对视了一会，Chekov的肩膀塌了下来，“你说得对，诉讼才刚刚开始，我不能去自投罗网。”

Sulu握住他微微发抖的手，“我确信你的选择是正确的，不过一旦你母亲有任何可能发生的危险，我们就立刻启程去俄罗斯，她的安全才是第一位。”

俄罗斯青年点点头，他看起来仍然很焦虑，但是理智占了上风，“我明白，只是……不知道她会发生什么事情实在太难熬了，”他叹了一口气，“有你在这里真好Hikaru，否则我都不知道该怎么熬过去。”

“我们是一家人，”Sulu弯起一边嘴角，“既然观众都来了，我们是不是也该努力演点什么？”

“什么意思？”

Sulu耸肩，“还记得Uhura的提议么？”

所以他们现在正遵循Uhura的建议，来一场蜜月旅行。

一般来说，Uhura摸着下巴，蜜月是指找个风景优美的地方开个蜜月套房来几天 **疯狂性爱** ，不过要不要执行最后那一条就看你们自己了。

然后在视频这边都石化的两个人面前抛了个飞吻立刻下线。

我觉得她还是对你接受我没有接受她有点耿耿于怀。Sulu瞪着播放器假装没看到满面通红的Chekov。

他们第二天就整装出发，果不其然监视他们的人紧随其后，锲而不舍地跟了几个小时。

“什么露天表演？”Chekov乖乖被他牵着走，他们都对去哪里度蜜月毫无线索，于是Sulu提议带他到附近的游乐园去看看。

“我小的时候来看过，”Sulu带着他大步前进，他完全没用过地图或者导航就可以找到他脑海里那些地方，就好像坐在企业号上时能随心所欲地驾驶着这艘大船，无论Chekov指向任何一个看起来不可能到达的地方。

他就是这么厉害。Chekov忍不住微笑，心中升腾起莫名的满足感。

圆形表演场里已经站满了人，他们小心地挤进去找了个地方站好。

“挺无聊的是吧，”表演场里正在进行杂技表演，Chekov抬头看向说话的黑发男子，“抱歉，不是个好计划。”

“我觉得这里不错，”Chekov看起来比他热忱一点，“我喜欢海滩，圣彼得堡太冷了，没有可以晒太阳的海滩，只是这里人太多了。”

“想去人少的海滩么？”还不等Chekov回答，Sulu突然拉过他偏头假意在他耳侧说话，眼神瞄向后面的追踪者。“他在我们后三排八点钟方向，现在朝西侧的低层慢慢走，那里有一个卫生间。看到你两点钟方向的后台入口了么，”他感觉到Chekov点点头又接着说，“卫生间左边有一群举着气球的孩子，我们就从那里转向后台。你还记得离港航班的位置和时间么？”

Chekov闭着眼睛想了一会，“从这里走西侧通道绕过植物园上主参观台，下一层正对面就是航班入口。现在离下一班还有……十五分钟。”

“漂亮，”Sulu蹭了蹭Chekov的耳鬓，“走。”

Chekov心跳有点快，不知道是因为Sulu的逃脱计划还是亲密的磨蹭。

他俩慢悠悠指着卫生间的位置，轻松地朝那个方向挪步，然后在到达举着气球的孩子们的位置时，突然有几个气球同时炸开了。其中几个孩子顿时吓哭，家长们从另一侧走过来安慰他们，大人小孩挤在一起一片混乱。  
等孩子们重新坐好，不再大声啼哭时，人群中已经没有了刚刚路过的那两个年轻男子的身影了。

“快快快Pavel离岗航班！！”

黑发男子牵着身后的人精准地在人群中穿梭，最后一秒踏上了航班的闭合门。

“他跟上来了么？”俄罗斯青年不敢回头，弯腰扶着膝盖飞快喘着。

“我想没有，”Sulu从招贴画的缝隙间望出去，仔细扫视着外面，“他刚刚从入口出来。”

Chekov窒息着大笑一声，“干得好中尉。”

“你领航我开船，一向如此，”Sulu咧嘴，他们二人举手击掌，然后忍不住对着彼此凌乱的发型大笑。

整个海岸线长得像是没有尽头，沙滩上几乎没有什么人，只有几个看起来住在附近的人在这里散步。太阳已经开始下山，在海面上拖出红金色的光芒。

Chekov坐在一片不太高的礁石边上，他脱下鞋子，任海浪拍过来冲刷他的小腿。

“拿着，”Sulu走过来加入他的行列，“没想到这家可丽饼还在营业。”

Chekov接过食物，咬了一口松热的蛋饼，这才感觉到自己饿惨了。

“我还以为得睡到明天早晨才到，”他深深呼吸了一口大海的气味，“这里真宁静，这是什么地方？”

“我12岁以后是在这里度过的，”Sulu看起来和他一样，也沉浸在这气氛里。

“你家住在这里？”Chekov好奇地问，他从没听Sulu提起他家里的事情。

Sulu没有回答直到他吃光最后一口蛋饼，他的脸上没有Chekov能想象到的关于年少的快乐。

“我在这里上寄宿学校，”他最终开口，“直到18岁加入星舰。”

“为什么那么小就出来上学？”Chekov问，“你父母不在你身边？”

Sulu摇摇头，“是我自己主动要求来寄宿学校的，我没法……我实在忍受不了继续留在家里了。”

Chekov惊讶地看着他，等着他继续说下去。

Sulu低沉又麻木的声音缓缓在海浪声中散开，“那两个人从我有记忆起就很少回家，他们都有各自的事业。父亲是美国剑道协会的师父，母亲经营着自己的公司，我的出生甚至都不在他们的计划里。我几乎不记得他们的声音，我学习剑术，但父亲从没指导过我，参加毕业典礼也总是我的祖父母。我没见过他们争执也没见过他们亲密的样子，或者说，我见到他们的时间总是少得可怜。所以十二岁的时候我决定受够了一个人睡在大房子里，我申请了这个学校，因为这里有加州最好的飞行系预科。”他弯起嘴角，“当时我父亲并不知情，他满心希望我继承他的事业，继续做一名剑术师父。所以得知我加入星舰后，他差点把我锁在家里不允许我出去。”

“现在他们知道你是企业号的舵手了么？”Chekov忍不住轻声问，Sulu点点头，“我说过一次，但是没有人在乎，我父亲对剑术外的东西很少有兴趣，而我母亲非常好强，做军官对她来说永远难以出人头地。”Sulu落寞地望着远方，“19岁的时候我买了那间小公寓自己住了出来，奇怪的是小房间让我有安全感，”说到这他自嘲地笑了，“所以当我告诉你我是独身主义的时候不是在开玩笑，我对家庭没有好印象。”

“那是因为他们错误地对待你。”Chekov愤愤不平地说，“一个真正的家庭应该是彼此关爱和尊重的。你是我见过的最棒的舵手，最好的朋友Hikaru，你的父母应该为你感到骄傲，而不是整日沉浸在自己的世界里。”

Sulu低头看着自己被海水打湿的裤腿，几乎是有点羞涩地笑着说，“我知道，谢谢。”

“你……”Chekov犹豫了一下，“你恨他们么？”

Sulu毫不犹豫地摇摇头，“并不是说我们不能选择自己的父母所以就憎恨他们，我仍然感激他们给予我生命，而且最终我衣食无忧，做着自己最想做的工作。但不意味着我能忍受那样一个家庭，也许对于我来说企业号更像是我的家庭。”

“也像是我第二个家，”Chekov的肩膀贴着他的，“现在你给我了第三个。”

“很高兴你喜欢。”Sulu温柔地笑了，“趁沙滩还暖和，想散个步么？”


	6. Chapter 6

十月的圣彼得堡已经提前迈入了初冬的寒冷，干燥的地面上覆盖着一层薄薄的积雪，偶尔扫过的寒风也让行走的人们忍不住缩起脖子。

一位褐色中短卷发的女士穿着长裙直立在航班港楼的露台门口，焦急地等待下一班的出航旅客。

每年总有几次她会站在这里，看着自己年少离家的孩子安然无恙地从里面出来，带着笑脸扑进她的怀抱。

“MaMa！”

和那个熟悉的呼唤声一起到达的还有一样温暖的拥抱。

“我很想你！”年轻的俄罗斯男子使劲抱着她，“你还好么？他们有没有对你做什么？家里还好么？你的身体怎么样？”

Chekov妈妈看起来一样有很多问题，但她紧紧回抱着自己的儿子一会然后拉开他，“一切都很好Pasha，别担心，现在你该给我介绍你的朋友了。”

他们一起看向站在他们身后的黑发亚裔青年，两名Chekov家庭成员并列在一起同时看向自己让Sulu感觉很奇妙。

“这是Hikaru Sulu，你在通讯视频见过他的，”Chekov站回Sulu身边，“Hikaru，我妈妈。”

“很荣幸见到你女士，”Sulu握过Chekov母亲的手弯身亲了一下，他的举动加深了妈妈脸上的笑意，“别那么叫我Hikaru，你是我儿子的丈夫，也该一起叫我妈妈的。”

Sulu张了张嘴好像想说点什么，但最终他顺从地叫了一声，“妈妈。”

他注意的Chekov，他是说年轻的那个，惊奇地看着他，是好的那种惊奇。

“好极了孩子们，现在我们回家，我准备了晚餐。”Chekov妈妈微笑地牵过他们，“然后我们再商量之后的事。”

“嗯…………”Chekov满足地吃下第一口，“这才叫食物，菜汤，香肠还有面包，还有我妈妈特制的蛋肉饼。”

Chekov妈妈爽朗地笑了，“Pasha很少抱怨，但有一样他无论到哪里都永远不能适应。”

“食物。”Sulu点点头，“还有酒。”

“那是因为，”Chekov勉强咽下嘴里塞满的食物，“所有复制机里出来的食物都不算食物，它们只是分子的结合体，把调料拌进去加热而已。”

“我得承认这确实比我吃过的企业号版俄罗斯菜好吃，”Sulu耸肩，“您做的食物非常美味，Pavel会挑食也是理所当然的。”

Chekov妈妈笑眯眯地看着他们，“我相信你妈妈做的饭也一定很好吃，你是日本人对么，在这里很少有机会吃到日本的食物。”

Chekov不自然地咳嗽了一声，但Sulu看起来没有什么不适，只是摇摇头说，“从我父母一代我们就移居美国了，就连我自己也很少吃日本的食物。”

Chekov妈妈看起来还想问，被她的儿子抢到了话题，“妈妈，跟我们说说你最近的情况。”

Sulu立刻抬起手示意他们暂时停止讨论，然后掏出一早就准备好的小仪器，数据显示程序已经完成。“可以了，没有声音监控系统。”

“首先我要感激你Hikaru，”Chekov妈妈伸手握住了Sulu，“谢谢你为我儿子做的这些事，在他最需要帮助的时候挺身而出，如此坚定而善良，我无法用言语说明我们对此有多感恩。”

“你太客气了，Pavel是我最好的朋友，”Sulu有点不好意思地低头，“我希望他能得到他想要的。”

“他有你这样的朋友真是太幸运了，你不知道他出国以后我有多担心，谢谢你对他的照顾和宽容我的孩子。”Chekov妈妈真诚地说。

Sulu是脸红了么？Chekov忍着没让笑意从脸上显露出来，“好了妈妈你会让Hikaru尴尬的。”

“胡说，”Chekov妈妈嗔怪他，“Hikaru应该得到我的感激，如果你之前没有好好感谢过他，我一定要踢你的屁股。”

Chekov呻吟一声，Sulu从喉咙里笑了几声，“别担心，Pavel有好好道过谢了。”

“他最好有，”妈妈警告地看了他一眼，Chekov把脸埋进食物里不满的嘟囔，“我说什么来着，Hikaru保准会变成你最喜欢的那个。”

Sulu和Chekov妈妈相视一笑，接着一整脸色说，“我们来的路上没有遇到尾随的人，最近家里的情况怎么样？”

“几天前他们就不怎么来了，”妈妈看了看窗外，“偶尔还有车开过来在这里停留一会儿，我工作的时间很固定，想必他们也觉得没什么可观察的。”

他们决定晚来一阵是对的。Chekov和Sulu交换了个眼色，“下一周我们的假期就结束了，”Chekov终于推开餐盘，“我们四天后就得出发，我希望你已经和学校说过了。”

“说到这个，”Chekov妈妈的眼神变得有些闪躲，“其实我还没有想好到底要不要跟你们离开俄罗斯。”

Chekov和Sulu都睁大眼睛，俄罗斯青年惊呼起来，“你在说什么啊妈妈！难道我们之前不是都说好了么？你知道留在俄罗斯并不安全！”

“也不是那么恐怖Pasha，那些监视我的人都撤离了不是么，”妈妈辩解到，“如果我跟你们离开，不是更确定了他们的设想么，也许到时候他们也许会更严厉地审查你们呢？”

“这不一样，你不用担心这个，我只需要你安全，不然我怎么能安心回去工作？”

“我也有我的工作Pasha，你不可能让我就这样一走了之，那些孩子……”

“我就知道你想着那些孩子！”Chekov激动地站了起来，凳子发出了巨大的响声，“你总是考虑他们，难道就不能考虑考虑你的儿子么？”

妈妈僵硬了，“当然不是Pasha，你永远是我的第一位。”

“但你现在是在强迫我留下！”

Chekov几乎是在喊叫了，妈妈的嘴紧紧抿成了一条线起来，“别这么不可理喻Pavel，坐下好好说话，或者离开冷静一下。”

年轻的男子立刻推开椅子怒气冲冲地走出餐厅，Sulu看着他大步走上楼梯。

餐厅里安静了一会，妈妈长叹了一口气，“对不起Hikaru，让你感到尴尬了。”

Sulu摇摇头，“是我们的提议太突然了，之前也没有征求你的意见。但我不得不同意Pavel的看法，俄罗斯对你们来说并不安全，他只是担心你。”

“我知道，”Chekov妈妈按住额头，“这毕竟不是一个容易的选择，我的一生都在这里度过，没办法说走就走。”

“也许不需要走很长时间，”Sulu安抚地看着她，“一旦Pavel的服役令废除，可能只需要一年甚至几个月，你就可以回来这里，不然我们真的不能安心。”

妈妈轻轻出了口气，“让我想想吧孩子，我会仔细考虑一下。”

Chekov坐在二层的阳台栏杆边安静地看着远处。他家的房子在离城市不远的小镇，镇上每一家都相隔不少距离，而屋后是大片的山丘。Sulu走过来坐在他身边，他没有说话，这让他身边的俄罗斯青年感到欣慰。

“我小时候就在这片地方长大，”他指了指那片已经开始发白的丘陵，“我爸爸是建筑师，以前镇上有所学校是他盖的，里面有一个小小的天文台，他就带着我在那里看各种各样的星系。”

Sulu顺着他的手指望向山丘的另一边，Chekov几不可闻地叹气，“那几乎是我对他唯一的记忆，很多时候他都忙着工作，主要是妈妈和姐姐在照顾我。但即使如此，每次我和妈妈吵架或者因为什么事不开心的时候，我还是会坐在这里看向学校，希望他还活着，能摸着我的头，告诉我每一颗星星的名字。”

“他出什么事了？”Sulu悄悄靠近他，Chekov看起来放松了一些，他轻轻依向身边的人，“事故，他在建筑现场，发生了山体滑坡。三天后滑坡才断断续续地停止，找到他的时候他的身体已经冷得像冰块一样了。”

Sulu悲伤地看着他，“我很抱歉Pavel。”

Chekov对他弯了弯嘴角，歪头靠在他的肩膀上，“没关系Hikaru，过去很多年了，相对于我们真正伤心的是妈妈，不但失去自己的挚爱，更要努力工作独自抚养我和姐姐。几年前她办了一个小钢琴教室，教那些身体残疾孩子学钢琴，还有一些交不起学费的学生。”

“她是位坚强又善良的女士，”Sulu抚摸着他的卷发，“这里一定有许多她无法割舍的东西。”

Chekov点点头，“她还在生我的气么？回家的第一天我就跟她吼叫，她一定气坏了。”

“不会的，”Sulu亲了亲他的头顶，“你是她最爱的儿子，记得么。”

Chekov起床洗漱的时候Sulu就醒了，他没有动，只是等着对方从浴室出来，小心地帮他拉了拉被子，然后悄悄关上门。Sulu过了几分钟才起身，他穿好走到楼梯口，听到Chekov母子正在厨房交谈。

“对不起妈妈，”年轻的Chekov声音听起来闷闷的，应该是埋在衣服里。“我昨天不该那么说。”

“哦Pasha。”妈妈的声音停止了一会，Sulu猜想着Chekov脸上的表情，咬着下唇，露出最可怜的狗狗眼。

这是每次他们任务出差错的时候他看着Kirk，还有不小心弄坏植物室里的设施时祈求Sulu原谅的样子。

Sulu不相信有任何人会不原谅他。

“我的孩子，你只是担心我，我明白。Hikaru还好么，我害怕他会感到尴尬。”

“Da，”Chekov立刻回答，“我们昨天聊过了，Hikaru人很好，不用担心。”

“我注意到，”妈妈的声音有点迟疑，“你不让我问他妈妈的事儿，怎么回事，他妈妈去世了么？”

“不，”年轻人停顿了一会像是在斟酌该怎么说，“他的父母……只是不关心他。”

“不关心他？”

“是的，他们不想让他加入星舰，所以不在乎他是不是在企业号上当舵手，不在乎他得到嘉奖。之前我没有注意，但是现在我想起来了，”Chekov叹了一口气，“上一次我们因为Khan的事受到嘉奖时，他的父母也没有出席，即使他们就在美国。”

“这简直令人不敢相信，”妈妈听起来吃了一惊，“他看起来那么绅士又有礼貌，身为父母为什么不喜欢这么优秀的孩子？”

“不是所有的家庭都是和睦的妈妈，他从不提起他的家庭，所以我不想让你问他那些事。”Chekov年轻的声音听起来颇为沉重，“Hikaru缺乏安全感，他总是做到最好，试图让所有人都承认他。即使是为了帮我才跟我结婚，不知道为什么，他也觉得这是他应该做的。我恐怕他心里甚至觉得他父母不关心他，是他自己的错。”

“可怜的孩子，出生在冷漠的家庭。”妈妈叹了口气，“看得出你们两个都很关心对方，Pasha，你确定……你们只是朋友？”

“我们现在是家人了，”Chekov有点别扭地回答，“家人当然应该互相关心。”

“你知道我问的是什么，”Chekov妈妈似乎想笑，“但是算了，我们会知道的。”

他们决定不冒险让除了妈妈以外的人知道这不是一段真实的婚姻。

当他们邀请邻居和亲戚来聚餐的时候，Sulu走近正在烤架上忙着的Chekov，然后从背后抱住他。

“哇哦！Hikaru！你吓到我了！”Chekov咯咯笑着，Sulu把脸埋进他的脖子里深深地吸气，然后看着对方的耳朵慢慢地发红。

“你在干什么呢？”他好像调情一般明知故问，“我们都在等你。”

Chekov的手掌看起来有点不稳，他清了清嗓子，“就好了，快放开我要拿盘子。”

“让我帮你，”身后的人腾出一只手来捡起桌上的盘子，另一只手仍然搂着他的腰不放手。

Chekov舔了舔嘴唇，看起来不太同意，但是最终妥协地夹起食物。

“你喝了多少Hikaru？”他问，“你今天很……黏人。”

身后的人沉沉笑了，“Pav，我有事儿想告诉你。”

Chekov偏头好奇地看他，“什么事？”

Sulu的眼睛带着笑意和一些他看不懂的感情，然后凑过来轻轻亲了一下他的面颊。

Chekov呆呆地站在那里看着他，心跳猛地加速。

“他们在亲亲！！妈妈！”一个小姑娘突然在后面尖叫起来，是邻居家的小女孩。她的话惹得不远处的大人一阵哄笑。

“他们是一家人，当然要亲亲，快过来Anna。”小姑娘的妈妈挥手招呼走了她，烤架前的两个人尴尬转开眼，Chekov接过餐盘飞速地装好了食物，埋着头走向餐桌。

Sulu不紧不慢地跟在他身后，用刚好能让他们俩听见的声音说，“也许等聚餐结束？”

Chekov点点头，这时候妈妈喊了起来，“Pasha，去买点酒，家里的酒不够了。”

“你们不能在正餐开始之前就喝光所有的酒！”Chekov翻了个白眼，一边嘟嘟囔囔一边把餐盘塞进身后人的手里。

他们对视了一眼，Chekov感觉自己的脸又开始发烧了，“额，我很快回来。”

Sulu目不转睛地看着他，“我等你。”

俄罗斯青年咬住下唇，转身跑了。

但Sulu一直没有等到他回来，他就像消失在了那条去买酒的路上。


	7. Chapter 7

Pavel失踪的第三天，Kirk和Spock几个人赶到了俄罗斯。

他们待在Chekov家短暂聚了一下，Uhura蹲在一旁安慰Chekov妈妈。

“报告情况中尉，”Kirk碧蓝的眼睛中有一种难以严明的威严。

“是，长官，”Sulu站得笔挺，“三天前下午我们和几个邻居亲戚在后院聚餐，Chekov少尉单身前去附近半公里的便利店买酒，三十分钟仍未返回。我前往查看，在路上发现了被砸坏的PADD。”他指了指小圆桌上的被收集好的残骸。“经便利店老板证实，他应该是未到达之前就遭人劫持了。”

“有目击者么？”

“据一个附近的居民说曾经看见一辆没有牌照的厢式车在同一时间的相同道路上飞速行驶而过。”Sulu的声音越来越低，“那是出镇的必经之路。”

Kirk点点头，“也就是说少尉当时已经被带出镇了。关于PADD有什么发现？”

“普通电子设备已无法识别，我这里没有适当的仪器进行分析，也没法调查当地的实时监控，”Sulu摇摇头，“这也就是我向你们求援的原因。”

“Spock，尽力修复少尉的PADD，我们需要知道少尉是否曾留下任何信息。Uhura，”Uhura在房间另一侧抬头，“你和我去一趟莫斯科，要让他们知道我们绝不会任一名如此重要的星舰成员凭空丢失。”

Sulu吞咽了一下，“舰长，你认为……”

“和你想的一样中尉，”Kirk冷酷地说，“我们恐怕要和政府进行正式交涉了。”

所有人的表情都紧绷着，Scott转着他的圆眼睛，“舰长，我呢？我干点啥？”

Kirk挑眉看看他，“Scotty，你有信心入侵俄罗斯的通讯网么？”

所有人都猛地看向Kirk，Spock的表情看起来尤其不赞同。

“基础数据倒是没什么难度，”Scott耸肩，“中级防火墙以上的估计需要时间。”

“用不着，我只需要俄罗斯交通监控网数据中的一部分，Sulu，”Kirk转脸，“你和Scott争取从这些数据中寻找出那辆车的去向，我估计他们不会承认自己进行了绑架，我们需要间接证据这样对峙的时候才比较有利。”

几人都点点头，Kirk和Uhura即刻起身离开了房子。

Sulu想了想追了出去，“Jim！”他们在屋外停下，“如果他有任何消息，我是他的丈夫……”

“我会让你第一个知道，”Kirk的表情看起来柔和了不少，“放心，我们一定会找到他的。”

Scott在后院搭建迷你信号发射台，Sulu走过去想要帮忙被他制止了，“不用了小哥，”他操着他的苏格兰口音挤眼，“仪器的事儿还是让我来吧，如果你能帮我准备点吃的就再好不过了，我们一大早就开始赶路了。”

Sulu点点头走进厨房，发现妈妈已经在准备食物了，他走过去接过Chekov妈妈手里的汤勺搅拌起来，妈妈勉强对他露出笑容。

“Pavel会没事的，”他看着汤锅低声说，“他们会尽一切努力的，别担心妈妈。”

“我知道Hikaru，”妈妈走过来抱住Sulu，让黑发男子吃了一惊，“别责怪自己，这不是你的错。”

他僵硬地站了一会，终于垮下肩膀靠在温暖地拥抱自己的妇人身上。

“觉得是我的错，会让我心里好受一点，”他含糊地说，“不然我感觉自己好像要爆炸了。”

妈妈轻轻地摸着他头发，“我知道孩子，你已经尽力了。你不知道我有多么感激你能在这里，否则我可能无法撑到现在。”

Sulu紧紧闭着眼睛。

“不出所料，他们完全否认自己知道Chekov的下落，而且已经把我们晾在接待室整整两个标准时了，”Kirk的声音听起来又无奈又疲惫，“我已经快被他们的俄罗斯口音逼疯了，我发誓以后再也不嘲笑Chekov的口音了。”

Sulu的手指轻轻敲击着耳机抿了抿嘴，“那可很难说Jim，我们这边也有一点进展，Scotty已经找到了信息库的大部分数据，但俄罗斯这边的编码不是通用版本，我们还在加紧时间解密。另外Spock也已经修复了PADD，我们没找到那个时间发出的信号或消息，现在他还在寻找是否有未发出的讯息。”

这几乎算是没有进展，Kirk的声音听起来也不怎么受鼓舞，“好的伙计们，继续努力，我和Uhura会去拜访一下俄罗斯的星际总部。有人来了，该死让我们看看这回是谁过来告诉我们坏消息的…”

他们的通讯断了，Sulu猜可能是有人过来说话。他叹了口气回头看向Scott和Spock摇摇头，然后继续盯着眼前的小屏幕试图看出编码的解读方式。

他们的进展全部困在解码上了，Scott和Spock试着用各种方式处理信息，但这里的设备有限，还得想法逃过安全网的监控，很快他们就陷入了僵局。

Sulu站在那天Chekov和妈妈吵架后坐着的阳台看日出，这已经是第四天没有任何Pavel的消息了。Chekov妈妈每天坐在客厅发呆，连钢琴课都没有去上过。

他们都无比后悔不曾好好保护自己最重视的人，甚至无法想出一句安慰对方的话来。Sulu紧紧握着栏杆，那些人若是胆敢伤害Pavel哪怕一根头发……

“Chekov女士在等你，中尉。”Spock安静地走了过来，“是早饭时间了。”

“我知道，”Sulu点点头，“我只是没心情吃。”

Spock的眉毛动了动，“你的话不符合逻辑中尉，食物是人类补充热量的来源，即使在心情低落之时也可以靠食物补充血清素和酪氨酸促使心情兴奋，从而感到愉悦。”

Sulu不可置信地看着他，努力忍住翻眼睛的冲动，“我终于理解Jim为什么总对你跳脚了。”

他们安静了一会，Spock并没有反驳他。

“我得承认，我对人类的情绪变动十分不擅长。但据我所知你和Chekov少尉只是维持虚假的婚姻，实质上并非真正的情侣，”Spock慢声说，似乎在斟酌自己的话，“然而你的关切和悲伤程度已超过我所知的对待朋友的态度。从某种程度上来说，我对此感到困惑。”

他平板的说话声似乎带着一些疑问，Sulu觉得有点好笑，Spock是在跟他讨论感情么？那个总是被Kirk嘲笑感情还不如刘海重要的瓦肯大副？

“这很复杂Mr. Spock，”Sulu耸耸肩，“我们……我和Pavel之间并没有这么简单，我自己也很难说清楚。”

“很有趣。”Spock用Sulu听过的最无趣的声音说，“我一向认为你的自然反应比大脑认知更迅速，也许这就是为什么你最终是一名优秀的舵手而不是领航员。”

Sulu挑着眉看他，不知道自己算是被称赞了还是侮辱了。

“算了，”他摇摇脑袋，“我们该下去吃饭了。”

Scott冲进来的时候他们已经差不多吃完了，Sulu正在跟Spock商讨是否能换一种方式读取PADD的信息。

“小伙子们！”他兴冲冲闯进餐厅，“有大进展！哦这是三明治么Chekov夫人你真是太好了！”

“Scotty，进展。”眼看对方就要沉浸在三明治的美味中Sulu只得喊了他一声。

“是的，是的，”Scott吞了一口三明治，“我知道他们的信息编码了，图像和文字，不是传统的进位制，这种方法应该在三十年前就淘汰了不过俄罗斯人将它在原基础上进行了升级使得他们的系统完美地适应了这种编码……”

Sulu扶住了额头，“拜托了Scotty，说简单点。”

“我找到那辆车的踪迹了，它曾在Chekov出事的地方停留，然后就一刻不停地开往莫斯科了。”

Sulu猛地站起来，“莫斯科的哪里？”

Scott举起平板，“像一个广场，但我看不懂俄罗斯语，在……嗯，好像是政府大楼的东面，地上有三个俄罗斯缩写字母。”

Chekov妈妈接过平板看了一眼，然后不安地看向满面焦急的亚洲青年，“ФСБ，俄罗斯联邦安全局。”

“我的天啊……”Scott发出惊呼，Spock沉声说，“我们应该联系舰长。”

Spock是对的。Sulu立刻大步迈向前厅，突然口袋里的PADD响起，来电正是企业号舰长Jim Kirk。

“Jim？”Sulu接起来，“我们正要联系你……”

“Sulu中尉！”Kirk的声音听起来有点遥远，他几乎是喊着的，“我命令你现在立刻前往莫斯科！我们找到Chekov了！你不知道我们碰到了什么人，太不可思议了！不过随便吧，你现在就过来！我们不知道Chekov现在的情况，需要一个他的家人，但是最好不是他的母亲！”

也就是说谁也不能保证Chekov现在还没有受到伤害。

Sulu站在原地晃了一晃，抑制住自己的激动转头看向客厅的其他三人，“他们找到Pavel了，我需要去一趟莫斯科。”

“我也……”Chekov妈妈的话被Sulu低声打断，“妈妈，请留在家里，我们还是得确保你的安全。”

Scott点点头，“他是对的，我和Spock留下保护你。”

Sulu拿起平板和衣服，走到Chekov妈妈的面前轻轻抱住她，“我会带他回来的，我发誓。”

“我相信你Hikaru，”妈妈摸了摸他的头发，“万事小心。”

他点点头，转身出门。

Chekov睁眼看着房顶，他觉得自己醒着和没有醒差不多。

这是第几天了？他已经开始失去时间的概念了，关他的屋子应该是修建在地底的，没有朝外的窗户或者栏杆。

自从他被人从路上抓走以后就被送到了这个地方，从路程判断应该是几百公里以外，如果他没有猜错，他现在应该在莫斯科的某个地方。

很有可能是安全局。从这些人折磨他的手段来看，他们各个都经受完美的训练，表情冷酷得像西伯利亚的寒风。

从他进来以后他们就没有让他睡过觉，每一次他觉得这一次终于可以好好睡着了就被拎出来接受审讯。

他知道这种审讯方式，这些人打算从生理上将他折磨崩溃，让他承认那些莫名的叛国罪。

Chekov觉得自己已经快要服输了，如果他同意去服役，至少可以睡个好觉不是么？或者至少他的命会留得久一点。

唯一让他支撑下去的就是想起他可怜的妈妈，和拥有这个世界上最温暖怀抱的他的朋友。

他紧紧抱住自己，即使这里一点也不冷，甚至都没有一丝风，然而Chekov的心仿佛掉进宇宙里最低温的冰川。

我不能睡着，他想，只要我撑得够久，我也许还能回到那个怀抱，听到他低声的安抚。

“快出来！”又有人在门外拿金属棍使劲敲门了。

Chekov缩得更紧了，但他得起来，否则就会像第一次一样被敲一整夜的门。

像条件反射一般，Chekov迷迷糊糊地爬起来，他的动作已经很快了，但即使用尽全力也只有他平时速度的十分之一，他知道自己已经到临界点了。

也许就是下一次，他就会同意和Hikaru离婚，接受那些罪名去服役。

Chekov迟钝地看着自己的指尖，他竟然还能感觉到痛？

俄罗斯青年的脸上浮现出空洞的笑容，他为自己还有感觉感到高兴，也感到痛苦。

他该同意离婚，不能让Hikaru跟着他遭罪不是么，这样Hikaru就能平安地离开俄罗斯，回到家乡，回到企业号。

比起指尖的扎痛，Chekov更加无法承受被Sulu记恨的痛苦。光是想想他对自己摆出厌恶的表情，Chekov就感觉自己快要吐了。

“走快点！”警棍抽在他的大腿后部，他几乎踉跄着跌倒。

“真没用，”羁押他的人蔑视地说，这让Chekov怒火中烧，他凭着意志力重新站直，继续向前挪步。

屋顶的警报突然响起，“6C48号，前往OMEGA区。”

Chekov还不知道那是他的号码，直到羁押官推了推他，“走那边！我们去OMEGA区，你今天要走运了，大人物才去那个区。”

他麻木地转向另一个出口，地底通道的灯亮得刺眼，让他根本没法抬头看看自己前面的路。

“他是有叛国倾向的重要嫌疑人！无论是谁的命令都不能放人！”前方不知道有谁在呼喝，Chekov继续努力挪动脚步，然后他听到了那个声音。

“我不在乎你怎么说士兵，”那个声音带着一贯的隐忍，和少有的快要爆发的怒火，“你们没有权利关押一个没有任何罪名的星舰长官，另外根据法律规定，无论是谁都不得以任何理由把我的丈夫从我身边带走！我现在代表他的家人和整个星舰要求你 **立刻放人** 。”

“如果你敢用这种态度就别怪我警告你……”

Chekov的第一声呼叫甚至没有正确地发声，他太久没有大声说过话了，只有嗓子里小小的尖叫声，小到身后的羁押官都没有听到。

但第二次他成功了，那么用力他甚至以为自己的嗓子要裂开了——

“Hikaru！”

羁押官的反应比他想象得更迅速，几乎是立刻将大叫的他压在墙上，而Chekov已经虚弱到根本挣扎不开了。

Hikaru听到了么？他的眼神几乎失焦，看不清前方的情况，但身后的人很快被掀开，发出被打倒的声音。

“Pavel……”那个声音颤抖着，然后把他拉进怀抱。

是的，他听到了。Chekov靠在那双胳膊中，感受到那个人亲吻着自己的头顶和鬓角，贴着他的耳朵说，“我找到你了，上帝啊，我抓住你了，你没事了……”

突如其来的安全感让他的腿再也没有支撑下去的力量，Sulu很显然也意识到他站不住了，于是一伸手打横把他抱了起来。

“他们对你做了什么？你有哪里受伤了吗？告诉我Pavel。”

虚弱的俄罗斯青年摇摇头，他抬起手勉强够到对方的肩膀，“’karu……回家。”

“好，”Sulu将他向上抬了抬，“我们回家。”

Chekov感觉到自己在许多声音中穿越而行，他的眼睛已经睁不开了，但他好像听见了舰长和通讯官的声音。没有妈妈的，他模糊地想，他们应该不会让她来这里，看到自己现在的样子。

那双有力的胳膊温暖到他几乎要睡着了，然而Chekov惊慌地抽动了一下，“等……等等，我的戒指……他们拿走了……”

他挣扎着抬起右手，Sulu立刻带着他回身走了几步，“请归还他的私人物品。”他的声音冰冷得吓人，对方显然不想跟他作对，顺从地叫人去取东西。

Sulu把Chekov放在桌子上坐下，然后把他的右手抬起，自从结婚起就从未曾摘下的金属小环又重新回到了他的手指上。

“好点了？”Sulu轻声问着，Chekov点点头，但很可能只是下巴波动了一下。Sulu再一次将他抱起，这一回Kirk的声音出现在他们身边，“让我们离开这里。”

Chekov很快昏睡了过去。


	8. Chapter 8

“你实在是太幸运了，”Kirk拍着Chekov的肩膀，“谁知道我们就恰好碰到一个女儿被企业号救过的俄罗斯外交官，毫不犹豫地出手帮我们呢？他可真是个不错的家伙，不知道女儿长什么样…嗷！”

McCoy一个爆栗打在他后脑勺，他是最后一个到达Chekov家的人，“闭嘴吧Jim。”

“谢了Bones，”Kirk翻了个白眼继续说，“我们明天就要登舰了，你确定要随舰治疗，不用在家多待几天？Sulu可以陪你留在这修养好了再登舰。”

“不！”Chekov惊呼一声，“请允许我随舰治疗Sir，我已经恢复得差不多了。”

Kirk朝他挤了挤眼，“你说了可不算，我们得听医生和Chekov夫人的。”

McCoy瞟了瞟他俩，“就凭你们打断我美好假日时光把我弄到全世界最冷的国家给人看病，作为主治医生我要求Chekov少尉随舰治疗继续接受我的折磨。”

多甜蜜。Kirk脸上泛出腻歪的笑容，坐在另一边握着Chekov右手的妈妈看了看倚在门口的Sulu，“我确信你们都会好好照顾他的，现在这里也很安全，所以由你们决定吧。”

“我不需要照顾妈妈！”年轻的Chekov不满意地嘟起嘴，“我已经21岁了，早就是成年人了！”

“有区别么，我以为你上企业号的第一天就打起喝光船上所有酒精的主意了。”Kirk耸耸肩。

“你错了Jim，”Uhura装模作样地捧心口，“ **Pavel最终的目的是找到自己的真爱然后跟他结婚** 。”

“他做到了。”McCoy跟着坏笑。

Sulu斜着一边嘴角，看着其他人继续打趣红着耳朵结结巴巴反驳的年轻人。

他知道Chekov还没完全恢复好，他每天晚上都会做噩梦，睡着了突然惊醒，天黑会打开家里所有的灯光，而且对敲击声十分敏感。

如果他一切正常才不正常，McCoy点点头说，一旦回到安全的环境少尉就会对外释放所有的负面情绪，正确的干预会让他好得更快。你可以仔细观察一下他对什么东西或者抚慰的方式产生安全感，适当地安慰他，但不要让他过于依赖这些。

好……的。Sulu看起来有点犹豫，McCoy好奇地看着他，有什么困难么？

不，日裔青年警觉地抿起嘴，没有问题。

Sulu确实知道安抚Chekov的方法，他们睡在一张床上所以第一个噩梦出现的夜里Sulu就一同惊醒了。

“Pavel，醒醒，你在做梦，”Sulu慌张地看着他，Chekov拉着脖子张嘴想要大叫，但声音却梗在嗓子里，他一下下抽搐着，身体用力绷紧似乎在竭力抗争。

Sulu小心地拍了拍他的脸，“Pavel，Pavel，快醒醒，Pasha，看着我！”

他不知道该怎么做，又怕惊醒妈妈，只能低声喊Chekov的名字。但Chekov显然无法这么简单地摆脱梦魇，他似乎是嗓子不舒服般不停地抓着自己的脖子，无法发出的呼喊让他已经有点呼吸过速，额前的卷发被不停渗出的汗珠打湿。

Sulu只能抓住他的手不让他抓伤自己，然后贴住他的脸在耳边不停说，“醒醒Pasha，我在这，快醒醒，求你了……”

这似乎有作用，Chekov渐渐停止了挣扎呼吸也缓慢地恢复正常，他抽出被握住的双手碰了碰Sulu的脸，“Hikaru？”

“是我，”Sulu放松下来，“是我，你很安全，我在这。”

“Bozhe moy……”他叹口气伸手绕住对方的脖子，“我以为你没有听到……我以为你走了。”

Sulu反应了一会才知道他说的是那天在安全局的时候，Chekov以为他没有听到自己的呼救。Sulu的喉咙有点发胀，他伸手搂住Chekov的腰侧着躺在床上，脸贴在他卷曲的短发中。

“我听见了，没事了，我答应过妈妈要带你回家，就一定会做到。”

Chekov把脑袋塞在他的臂弯和肩膀之间舒服地蹭了蹭，丝毫没有往日的羞赧。

“我能听见你的心跳，”他们沉默了很久，Sulu以为他睡着了直到Chekov再一次出声，“稳定得好像山顶的灯塔，让人感觉安全。”

Sulu轻轻笑了一声，“那么你是海上的船？”

Chekov的手附在他心脏上，用几乎听不见的声音喃喃，“是的，我将永远追随你。”

他胸口的位置很快传来微小的鼾声，Sulu睁大了眼睛，觉得这回换自己睡不好了。

以后每当Chekov再做噩梦，Sulu都会紧紧抱住他，向他承诺绝不会将他遗忘。醒来以后他们也会聊天，Chekov有时候会谈谈他的噩梦，但更多时候他们只是聊一些没营养的话题，然后相拥着慢慢睡去。

所以Sulu无法向医生开口，靠夜里互相拥抱和低喃来治疗噩梦，是不是有点太私人了？

更何况医生说的不要太过依赖这一条……执行起来比他想象得困难。

Chekov显然迷上了和Sulu拥抱的感觉，比起上一次在企业号上的僵硬和不自然，再次登舰后的Chekov完全像是换了一个人。

他们不仅在卧室的床上拥抱，一起看电影的时候互相依靠，甚至在非私人的场所Chekov也会用他琉璃般透亮的眼睛准确定位到Sulu然后毫不犹豫地挤在他身边，保证两个人紧紧挨在一起。

倒不是说Sulu对此有什么意见，毕竟他们还是在审查期，俄罗斯也许暂时放过了他们，但星舰和企业号上还有这么多双眼睛仍然紧紧盯着他们。

Scott在企业号上举行了一场巨大的party来祝贺他们结婚，帮他们对整个企业号宣布了结婚的讯息。Chekov曾被囚禁的事儿被完全保密，大家只是知道他生病了，所以当他一开始回到工作的位置，Sulu还是忍不住担心。

但一切看起来都在逐步恢复，Chekov的噩梦越来越少，也渐渐不再对敲击声感到恐惧。唯一没有减少的是那些亲密的拥抱，也许正如McCoy所说，这会让Chekov产生依赖症。

Sulu觉得自己对此有点责任，然后收紧了揽住Chekov腰间的胳膊。

五个月后。

他们刚刚成功调解了一起星际纠纷，为此每个人日夜不休地工作了几乎一周，企业号上没有人敢离开自己的岗位，而外勤小组也不得不在问题调解完毕前一直停留在这个异星球上。

“如果他们能早一点看到星际战争对他们谁都没有任何好处，我们也不至于吃整整一周枯草根！”Kirk满腹牢骚，大家看起来都怨气冲天而且疲惫，Spock甚至没有对他的抱怨有任何意见。

“外勤小组请求登舰，”Sulu沙哑地朝着通讯器说，“启用杀菌器Scotty。”

“最好把我这一周呼吸的细菌也能杀掉。”Joseph少尉摸着自己的光头，然后听见Uhura在通讯器里说“那你最好喝光一升消毒剂”时缩了缩脖子。

人人都怕企业号通讯官。包括无所不能的Spock指挥官。

他们的周围浮现起熟悉的光点，随后身体一阵轻盈，企业号将他们重新召回巨大的机舱内。

摆脱了迎面而来的杀菌喷雾，Sulu跟在舰长和大副的身后尽量保持匀速向前。

这几乎是几个月来最麻烦的任务，舰桥上前三位的指挥官全部下舰参与此次外交，舰桥上Uhura和Chekov主持大局，外勤小组负责和两方大使谈判。

当Kirk说出 **Mr. Chekov** ， **由你来指挥** 的时候，Chekov的眼睛几乎发光了，他咧着嘴跳起来，几乎没注意到Sulu勾着嘴角摇头走出舰桥。

我很抱歉Hikaru，他在私人频道说，我只是，这是第一次你知道么，指挥权，舰长椅，Chekov满足地叹息，我的梦想。

我知道，Sulu在黑夜中翻了个身，祝贺你，当代理舰长的感觉怎么样？

棒极了！Chekov咯咯笑着，兴奋到根本睡不着。

而上一次他们通话是在两天前，Chekov嘟嘟囔囔地抱怨一个人睡觉感觉很寂寞。

希望你们能快点回来。他挂断之前说。

Sulu终于看到了舰桥的闭合门，他深吸一口气走入舰桥，然而却没看到他想看到的背影。

Darwin坐在领航员的位置，舰长椅空着。

“舰桥汇报情况，”Kirk瘫在舰长椅上，Uhura站起来，“一切正常舰长，随时可以起飞。C区主喷管因过于浑浊的空气有轻微堵塞现象，Chekov少尉已前往维修，预计还需要7分钟完成。”

Kirk点点头，“C区喷管不干预起飞装置，我们不等他了，先离开这个鬼地方再说。”

外勤小组重新回到各自岗位，Sulu压下他的失落启动了推进器——

“舰长，”Scott的声音突然响起，听起来有点怪，“额，有非企业号员工请求登舰。”

Kirk皱起眉头，“让他通报身份。”

Scott那边安静了一会，“身份已确认，是星舰审查委员会成员，维泽星人，女性。舰长，请求更换AL频道通话。”

“神秘人。”Kirk耸耸肩，然后切换到了舰桥指挥组频道。

“她是为Chekov和Sulu来的，”Scott压低了声音，“家庭及婚姻审查部，我已经确认身份了，她带着特许书，手续看起来也没有问题。”

Kirk略一迟疑和挺直上身的Sulu对上眼睛，“收到Scotty，传送她上来吧，起飞暂时停止，等确认她无其他目的后我们再出发。”他关掉通讯器，“我们走Sulu中尉，这里交给你了Spock。”

他们到达传送室时Scott正在和一位陌生的女士交谈。或许叫女士不太合适，因为维泽星人看起来……几乎都长一个样。

他们是所知星球中精神体保存最完整的国家，并以长命和无性繁殖著称。所以他们的外表也没有过于明显的区别，太过重视精神体而不过问外界使得他们在整个星系中的存在好像一座巨型修道院。

“你一定是Kirk舰长，我是蒂奥拉中尉。”这个看不出性别和年纪的女士伸出只有四指的右手。

“你好女士，”Kirk看了看自己的右手在身上擦了擦没有伸出去，“抱歉刚从任务回来没来得及清洁，我谨代表企业号欢迎你的到来。现在我们正要返回中心站补充能源，可能没办法向你提供最好的服务了。”

蒂奥拉丝毫不受他疏离的态度影响，“请不用担心舰长，除了一张床外我不会向您要求任何物资。我会在下一次企业号登陆时离舰，我向您保证我的工作绝不会干扰企业号的正常运行。”  
Kirk露出可以给满分的笑容，“那感情好。”

Sulu警惕地看着她颜色淡到几乎看不出瞳仁的眼睛，那双眼睛转过来的时候他忍不住心中一凜，一瞬间似乎感觉到对方在窥探他的心思。

“你一定就是Hikaru Sulu中尉，”她的触角（？）动了动，“你有个不错的精神体，集中，敏锐。”

Sulu和Kirk交换了一个她在说啥的怪异眼神，Kirk咳了一声，“蒂奥拉女士，请允许我了解一下你的审查过程，如果需要约谈其他成员也方便配合你的时间。”

他在试图刺探对方的计划，不过蒂奥拉的触角朝他轻颤了几下似乎有点想笑，“Kirk舰长，你知道我为什么会在审查委员会工作么？”

“因为……正直善良？”Kirk挑起眉毛，对方摇摇头，“是因为我们可以感知而不需要询问他人的情绪波动，就好像我可以感觉到你和Sulu中尉不喜欢我的到来一样。”

企业号的两名指挥官都瞪大了眼睛，“你会读心？”Sulu脱口问。

“别紧张中尉，我并不具有该功能，我只能在一定范围内感知他人情绪，从而剔出虚假追求真相。”

Sulu瞪着她不说话，他没想到审查委员会还有这么棘手的人物。

“也就是说你将在接下来的十二天内天天盯着Sulu或者Chekov？仅靠感知这种主观情绪是否过于片面？”

Kirk的问题让蒂奥拉点了点触角，“关于这个问题您不用担心，我们……”

她话音未落墙上的广播突然发出一阵爆音，McCoy的声音随着爆音传了出来，“Sulu中尉，请你即刻前往C区主管道。”

是Chekov。

Sulu呼吸一滞，转身冲出传送室。

C区隐约传出敲击声，Sulu几乎是撞开闭合门冲进去，整个C区的供电系统看起来都不工作了，除了几盏应急灯，其他区域一片漆黑。

“出什么事了？”Sulu跑向McCoy所在的位置，后者警惕地看了一眼紧跟他而来的泽维星人，Sulu也烦躁地看了看不远处一直跟着他的蒂奥拉，“不用管她，Chekov在哪里？”

“J式管出现崩塌，他被困在两段之间了，现在他们正在拆两侧的连接口，Iris少尉说她一开始还能听见Chekov的声音，”McCoy紧皱眉头，“开始拆除以后Chekov就不再出声了。”

黑暗，封闭，巨大的声音。Sulu抑制住自己的恐慌，在少尉的带领下走向排风口高处。

Chekov很久没有对之前的绑架有不良反应了，但是在黑暗，封闭和巨大敲击声同时降临的时候，Sulu不确定他是否还会保持镇定。

“他应该在这附近，”Iris少尉看起来也很紧张，“我试着喊过他，一开始听起来没事，但拆除连接口的时候他有点像……喊了几声，然后就再也没声音了。”

Sulu靠近巨大的J式管，试着深呼吸，“多久了？”

“从塌陷开始，差不多十五分钟。”Iris看看表，“他是不是有幽闭恐惧症？”

Sulu简短点头不想解释，他摸着式管呼喊里面的人，“Pavel？你在么？”

几次试着呼叫之后都没有得到响应，他不知道是因为外面修理的声音太大还是里面的人已经失去意识了，而想到Chekov蜷缩在里面无助的样子Sulu就忍不住心慌，他提高声音又喊了几下，“Pasha！你听到我了么？”

蒂奥拉安静地滑过来，“他在这，”她指了指Sulu右前方，“我感觉到他了，紧张和恐惧。”

Sulu看向她，蒂奥拉的四根手指贴在管壁上，然后朝Sulu伸出另一只手。

黑发男子犹豫了一下，伸手握住了对方。一股强烈的焦虑冲进了他的身体，是来自Chekov的。

“Pasha……”他闭上眼睛靠在管壁上，“听到了么，我在这，你马上就能出去了。”

不远处传来接口拆除成功的呼叫声，Sulu立刻掉头爬进管道，找到了躺在管壁里的人。

“Pavel？”他轻声呼唤着，借着微弱的光可以看到对方急速起伏的胸口。Sulu把他拉进怀里感到对方立刻依附上来，知道他还清醒让Sulu出了一口气，“嘿小伙，没事了，你怎么样？”

“……知道你会来，”Chekov在有些过速的喘气中挣扎着说，“不能……出声，躺着，好一些……我没事。”

Sulu亲吻他的头发，“做的好，你很棒宝贝，我们这就出去。”

一爬出J试管McCoy就给他注射了镇定剂。Sulu紧紧握着Chekov的手，和蒂奥拉擦身而过的时候向她点头致谢。


	9. Chapter 9

Spock端着自己的餐盘缓慢地走到了企业号新客人的身边，“我坐在这里你不介意吧？”

蒂奥拉抬头看他，脸上露出灿烂的微笑，“当然不介意，请坐Spock先生，能和您聊天共餐是我的荣幸。”

漂亮。企业号的舰长对着屏幕挥了挥拳，“我赢了，这个蒂奥拉绝对对Spock有点意思。”

指挥小组的其他成员都在安全部的一个小监控室里聚集在一起，监控着餐厅某个角落的对话。很显然Spock的这场对话是预谋好的，为了不让这个会心灵感应的委员捕捉到他们，他们选择了最底层的区域进行监控。

这已经是第八天蒂奥拉来到企业号了，审查Sulu和Chekov的工作仍然在进行中。虽然说第一天 **意外帮他们开了个好头** ，但接下来的七天就好像偏偏迎来了企业号最无聊的日子一般煎熬而无趣。

而除了不时地跟踪着这一对儿考察中的夫夫以外，蒂奥拉既不和他人聊天，也不参与他们的活动，神秘又拘谨。她总是无处不在的状态也让审查对象们几近崩溃，Chekov有好几次从操控室冲出来的时候差点撞到她，而由于她靠滑动前行，Sulu对于没法听到她的脚步声也感到恼火不已。

他们都越来越疲惫于随时被人监控，除了每日的例行工作和活动之外，对于怎么展现出他们是一对真正恩爱的夫夫，Chekov和Sulu毫无线索。

所以最终他们只能听Kirk的，让Spock出马去探口风，鉴于蒂奥拉和他见面时表现出了非凡的热情。

“据我所知你已在企业号度过了7个标准日18个小时的时间，作为大副我想了解，我们是否及时向你提供了必要的帮助。”Spock用他一贯平稳的声音开口。

“当然指挥官，”蒂奥拉也一板一眼地回答，“我一切都好，Kirk舰长专门为我准备了一间远离其他人的寝室，这非常有利于我的休息，对此我表示感谢。”

Sulu和Chekov看了看对方，Kirk翻了个白眼，“还真是一对儿。”

“我已知晓精神体感应对于维泽星的重要性，并对此十分有兴趣，”Spock搅拌着他的 **特级瓦肯浓汤** ，“在星舰学院任教时我曾试图拜访你的星球，但由于审查制度过于严格最终未能如愿。”

“您说得非常正确，为了保护星球主精神体的纯净性，我们国家付出了许多代价……”

“精神体这东西真有趣不拉不拉不拉，”Kirk忍不住抱怨，“我就知道该给他带个耳机，免得他无功而返。”

Uhura开口，“我想Spock正在试图引起她聊天的兴趣，大概。”

Kirk翘着腿坐在桌上，“我还是不明白，她怎么会对Spock有兴趣呢，那个锅盖刘海到底哪里有吸引力了……哇哦Uhura你别这么看我，你得承认我比他有魅力多了。”

“我认为你该感到庆幸Jim，”Sulu略含笑意地看着他，“如果她看上的是你，你麻烦就大了。”

“她会知道关于你的一切，”Scott戏剧化地说，“窥探你的内心，利用精神体控制你。”

McCoy大笑，“或者他的下半身。”

Kirk打了个抖，“好了，行，停下，这感觉可不太好。毕竟我的内心还是一片圣洁的土地，”所有人都大声叹息起来，“至少我不可能跟她上床。”

“所以你最好别去，坐着乖乖看人家聊天，别坏了Chekov和Sulu的好事。”McCoy挽着胳膊斜视他。

“抱歉伙计们我是真的想帮忙，”Kirk对着坐在桌上晃腿的Chekov挤眼，对方看起来不怎么真诚地笑了一下，“我知道Keptain。”

“他们聊到关键的了，”Uhura突然说，所有人又重新看向显示屏。”

“作为一个瓦肯人我对人类的感情知之甚少，两个人的关系很多时候更是令人无法理解。”Spock说，“我的人类前女友对此便十分不满。”

蒂奥拉点着触角，“人类的感情复杂程度超越了所有我认知中的种族，所以要判断并解析他们的感情并非易事。”

“你依靠何种规范判断两个人之间的感情？”

“感情天差地别Spock先生，差之毫厘也有可能大不相同，正如现在我正在审查的对象，”蒂奥拉看起来思考了一会，“Sulu中尉和Chekov少尉，我至今仍然犹豫是否可以给出积极的答案。”

Chekov不自觉地捏住身边人的手，对方看起来也十分紧张。

“正如我所说，虽然他们看起来是毫无疑问的一对，但似乎仍然差了一点。”

Spock歪了歪脑袋，蒂奥拉轻颤了几下触角好像在笑，“我不确定您能理解这个，他们缺少的是一种私人的东西，亲密，欲望，渴望。”

“很有趣，”Spock挑起他的眉毛，“巧合的是，我也遭受到了一样的抱怨。”

Chekov已经松开了Sulu的手，他看起来有点别扭地看向别处。

“现在我们知道答案了，”Uhura的脸色看起来不太好，“你们缺乏性张力。”

McCoy吭哧吭哧笑起来，“你可真敢说。”

“这不是为难他们么，”Kirk撇嘴，“他俩又不是真正的情侣，就算是真情侣也不能免费表演一场性爱秀给她看吧。”

Sulu呻吟一声，“Jim，拜托。”

Uhura看起来也快受不了Kirk了，“表演出来也未免太做作了，也许你们不是真正的情侣，”她看起来有点同情地看着满面通红的Chekov，“但至少可以做到接吻。”

这让Sulu猛地咳嗽起来，“当我说接吻，我的意思是真正的接吻，”她继续说，“用。舌。头。”

Chekov捂住脸，“老天爷……”

Kirk已经要忍不住坏笑了，“Nyota，你不能这么直白地要求Chekov，他有可能仍然是处男呢？”

每个人都怒视着Kirk，Chekov涨红了脸抗议，“我才不是处男！”

“那就没问题了，就是接个吻伙计们，”Kirk咧开嘴，“你们又不是瓦肯人，有点奉献精神。”

他们略显尴尬地回到寝室，Sulu一边换衣服一边看了看始终不肯跟他目光相接的Chekov，“听着，你不需要做任何你不情愿的事，他们只是说说，一个吻不能证明任何事。”

Chekov微微噘着嘴，“但是你也听到蒂奥拉的话了，我们只剩下四天了Hikaru，这值得试一试。”

Sulu坐在他身边，“你真的在考虑这个？我倒是无所谓，你确定你可以？”

“我们之前接过吻了！”Chekov不服气地喊起来，“这没什么。”

“只是碰了一下嘴Pavel，”Sulu看起来有点想笑，“一个真正的吻需要的可不止这些。”

他知道Chekov很明白，但说到和做到是两回事，更何况是跟你一起睡在一张床上却只是好朋友的人接吻。

“我们可以先练习。”比起Chekov缺少底气的低语，他翻身骑坐在Sulu身上的动作却没什么犹豫。Sulu连忙无辜地举起双手，“你确定么？”

Chekov看起来倒挺严肃，“这事关我们会不会上军事法庭Hikaru，我没在开玩笑，现在闭上眼睛。”

“很高兴你是认真的，”Sulu嘟囔着闭上眼睛。

他能感觉到Chekov的脑袋慢慢降了下来，他们的呼吸都比平时快一些，Chekov的一只手捧着他的脸，另一只过紧地按着他的肩膀。

嘴唇轻轻接触在了一起，就好像在结婚仪式上的那个吻，圣洁又单纯。Sulu扶着他的腰，他们停留了一会谁都没有动。

然后Chekov抬起头来，Sulu睁开一只眼睛，“我以为这只是算亲一下？”

“闭嘴Hikaru，”Chekov做了个鬼脸捏了一下他，“我正在试着进入状态。”

“好吧。”Sulu重新闭上眼睛，感觉到Chekov的手指划过他的脸庞。

“你有一张英俊的脸，”他听见Chekov说，“每次我看着你的眼睛和头发，就觉得他们深得像被墨水浸过一样。”

Sulu勾起嘴角，“我比较喜欢你的眼睛，透明得好像某种宝石。”

Chekov笑了几声，“谢谢，你想睁着眼睛接吻么？”

“那样太没气氛了Pavel，”Sulu呻吟，“我又不是摄魂怪！”

对方倒在他身上大笑，“哦Hikaru，摄魂怪可没你这么好看。”

Sulu也忍不住笑起来，他在Chekov的脖间蹭了几下，对方怕痒地拉开他警告说，“你得停止逗我笑，我们在干正事呢！”

“当然，只要你停下称赞我。”

“哇哦，”Chekov装模作样地翻了个白眼，“那还真是挺难的。”

他们在差点陷入新一轮笑声前赶紧闭住嘴，“好吧，你还是闭上眼睛，行么？”

Sulu点点头重新闭上眼睛，这一回Chekov的手指攀上了他的嘴唇。他的指腹上带着粗糙的茧划得Sulu有点痒，他忍不住伸出舌头舔了舔然后碰到了对方的手指。

气氛突然变得有点不一样了。

Chekov大声地吞咽了一下，再一次附上去贴住对方的嘴唇。这一次他张开了嘴，Sulu不敢乱动，接着感觉到Chekov的舌头就滑过了他的下唇。Sulu也打开了一点嘴唇，然后在对方小心翼翼地探进来时伸出舌尖舔了他一下。

Chekov猛地后退差点从他的膝盖上掉下去。

“噢！”Sulu连忙握住他的腰，“小心点，怎么了？”

Chekov伸直胳膊推着他的胸口仿佛害怕Sulu扑过来一样，他不知所措地摇摇头，过了一会又摇摇头，“我只是……我不知道，让我再考虑一下。”

他离开Sulu的膝盖走出房门，Sulu坐在原地，垂着头叹了一口气。

“你和Chekov少尉吵架了么Sulu中尉？”蒂奥拉歪着她的触角无辜地看着Sulu，这是至今为止第十六次Sulu不得不长吸一口气才能转头用最正常的态度对着身后的跟班说话。“不关你的事中尉，这是我们的隐私。”

蒂奥拉点点头，“很抱歉，我只是在想今天早上Chekov少尉生气地冲我大喊是因为我惹到他了，还是你们的关系带来的影响。”

你不惹他他就算想迁怒你也有难度不是么？Sulu怒视着看起来丝毫不受影响的外星女士，然后放弃般地第十七次叹气，“他也许，最近心情不太好，你别介意。”

今天已经是第十天了，Sulu和Chekov仿佛陷入了某种奇怪的僵局。上一次接吻的尝试把Chekov吓跑后，他就再也没有提过这个话题了。不是说Sulu觉得这个提议真的会有用，但是对方对他明显的逃避态度实在也不令人愉快。

难道我会强迫他做他不喜欢的事儿么？Sulu阴沉着脸合上操控台，大步走出操控间。

McCoy穿着短裤走进健身房四处查看着合适的器械，然后看到了正拿沙袋发泄的Chekov。

McCoy走过去，“积攒了不少怨气嘛，打沙袋多没劲，来吧，我陪你练。”

Chekov气喘吁吁停下来看着他，擦了擦脸上的汗跟着他走上软垫。

“出拳要配合脚，不要用蛮力，”McCoy举起软垫，“轻点小伙，在你把自己弄伤之前你很有可能先把我打散架了，我女儿会来找你算账的。”

Chekov忍不住笑起来，他又打了几个回合终于扔掉拳击套坐了下来，“打不动了，谢了，Bones。”

McCoy在软垫上做拉伸，“Sulu可把你教得够好的，下一次出勤你都可以带队了。”

出乎他意料的是，一向提起Sulu就双眼发光的卷发小伙只是默不做声的摆弄着他的拳套。

“所以你们真的吵架了？”McCoy停下动作，“我以为Jim只是夸大其词而已。”

“没有吵架，”Chekov看起来不大满意被人在背后八卦，“就是…关于那个提议，我们进行得不太顺利。”

McCoy恍然，“那个接吻的提议，看来没那么容易做到是吧？”

Chekov耸肩，医生起身拍拍他的肩，“别太当真了，毕竟不是人人都像Jim那么没节操地对任何人脱裤子。你和Sulu能顺利做到今天这一步已经很出人意料了，但接吻实在太亲密了，不是么？”

他说得对，但也不止如此。Chekov打开花洒仰着脖子任水珠打在自己身上。

如果一切如医生所说的那么简单就好了，大不了他们可以直接放弃这个提议，双方都不想要的话，也不可能让委员感受到所谓的性张力吧。

不一样的是，如果让Chekov去亲舰长或者医生，他一定会立刻拒绝，但和Sulu……

Chekov不自觉舔舔嘴唇，他们就试了那么一次，甚至还没完全碰到过舌头，就已经足以让他全身都颤抖了。

他发觉自己有点想要和Hikaru接吻。但这也太糟了，他怎么能对他的朋友产生兴趣？更何况他们还处在这样的关系里？Hikaru会不会觉得他很恶心？

都是因为Hikaru说他无所谓。Chekov恶狠狠重新穿回衣服，他不知道自己心里的无名火来自哪里。但最终他决定都是因为Sulu太随便了才导致了现在的局面。

Chekov走出健身房，没决定好该去娱乐室还是查阅室继续躲着对方。

“该死！我为什么要躲着他？又不是我做错了！”他咬牙切齿地嘀咕，一转弯差点撞上对面的Sulu。

他俩都傻乎乎地看了一会对方，Sulu叹口气，伸手拨开他掉落在眼前的卷曲浏海，“去运动了？”

Chekov偏开头伸手指了指，“我要去，额…查阅室…”

Sulu拉住他的手腕，“查阅室在L区，”他指着另一边，然后叹气，“你一直躲着我也解决不了问题，如果我做了什么让你不舒服的事起码你得告诉我。”

“你是对的，”Chekov刚忘掉的火气又窜了上来，“我们得谈谈。”

Sulu对他突如其来的怒意毫无头绪，但接下来的事更是让他傻了眼。Chekov伸手用力将他推在墙壁上，然后几乎像一个发射的小炮弹一样，冲撞着用嘴堵在他的上。

搞什么鬼。Sulu愕然地瞪着眼，他觉得自己的牙齿快被对方撞掉了。

“闭上眼睛，摄魂怪。”Chekov的声音从牙缝里蹦出来，Sulu挑起眉毛，然后发力转身和压着自己的人掉了个个儿。

“除非你张开嘴，Pashka。”他在被抢走压制权的俄罗斯青年的耳边低语，然后用鼻尖滑过他带着浅浅雀斑的白皙面庞，最终和对方的鼻尖相遇。

Chekov半阖着眼睛低低喘息，不知道是因为之前的争执还是Sulu的低语。

“这一次你别想逃…”Sulu贴在他的嘴上说，结果被对方挑衅般舔了舔嘴唇，“来啊。”

Sulu撞了上去，毫不犹豫地探进对方嘴里卷住他的舌头，Chekov呜咽了一声，手指在他手臂上收紧。

黑发青年的手臂紧紧箍住他，就好像无论发生什么也不会让他放开Chekov一样。Sulu的舌头比Chekov想像得热多了，热情又缠绵，几乎和他幻想得一样好，或者更好。

最终他们的吻因为缺氧而分开，Chekov的胸口猛烈起伏着，他的手不知道什么时候探到对方的后脖颈，手指插进他墨黑的头发里。对方闷闷笑了一声，舔着他的唇齿，轻轻吸吮着他探出嘴唇的舌尖。

“’karu……”Chekov叹息地喊他的名字，期待着对方再一次回到他的嘴里。

“伙计们！”Kirk的声音突然在背后响起，他听起来被逗乐了，“拜托你们，这里是公共走廊！蒂奥拉还看着呢，收敛点。”

Sulu不太高兴地低低诅咒了一句，然后打开最近的会议室门把Chekov拉进去按在墙上。

对于再一次找到对方的嘴他们都不约而同地发出满足的声音。两个人在空旷的会议室里用力地拉近对方，不顾一切地在彼此嘴里肆虐，渴望汲取每一丝氧气。周围安静到Chekov甚至能听到他们唇舌纠缠时暧昧的水波声，还有他震耳欲聋的心跳。

这就是我想要的。

然而当他们的下身撞击在一起时，魔法被打破了。

Chekov和Sulu狼狈地分开，似乎终于意识到他们干了什么。

“抱歉Pavel，我……”Sulu轻喘着扒拉着自己的头发，看起来还是有些恋恋不舍地盯着对面的嘴唇。

Chekov缩回下巴，清了清嗓子，“没关系，我还…我还可以么？我是说，”他恨不得咬掉自己的舌头，“我的表现还可以么，你知道，这个吻，蒂奥拉应该看到了？”

Sulu的笑容凝固在嘴角，他的表情看起来有点复杂。

“当然Pavel，”Sulu的拇指滑过他的脸颊再度拉近他们的距离，就在Chekov为即将降临的吻心跳时，Sulu的嘴唇落在他的额头上。

“你表现得很完美。”Sulu彻底放开了他，他后退一步抿了抿嘴，然后转身离开了会议室。

Chekov懊恼地把自己摔在墙壁上。


	10. Chapter 10

事情是在蒂奥拉离开两个月后发生的。

Chekov疲惫地从轮机室回来，自从上个月Scott和轮机室E组成员同一个试图爬进他们通风管的外星怪物搏斗不小心染上了病毒，必须在无菌室里生活一个月直至病毒消失，Kirk就把Chekov调去轮机室做代理轮机长了。

轮机室的班次和舰桥不同，他们需要24小时不停地轮班，而且由于病毒感染了十几个人，轮机室人手急剧短缺，他们的工作任务也更加繁重。

几乎整整一个月，Chekov回来都是倒头就睡，连起来洗澡脱衣服的力气都没有了。为了不影响同床人的睡眠，如果他是半夜回来，他就会回到自己的房间去睡觉。

不同步的时间让他和Sulu这一个礼拜说话的次数一只手就数得过来，他们甚至没法配合对方一起吃饭，运动，更不要说娱乐了。但Chekov知道这只是一小部分原因让他们不曾多说几句话，他脱掉衣服走进浴室，渴望冲掉身体和心里的疲惫。

Sulu不在寝室，虽然现在不是他的值班时间，但今晚舰桥有一个进修士官过生日，他们会在酒吧举行一个小小的party。Chekov也在邀请名单上，但是他以轮机室太忙的理由拒绝了。即使他并不是真的忙到昏天黑地，或者离不开工作第一线。

他只是害怕和Sulu待在同一个地方。

而且他很确定，他的朋友——如果他们还是的话——也有一样的想法。

这和之前他们曾有过的争执不同，Chekov确定Sulu在乎他，甚至把他当做一家人来关怀，但也许不是那个吻发生以后。

那个……演给蒂奥拉的吻。那个它发生过后Chekov才发现他真心渴求的吻，那个他太过投入所以让他的朋友感到害怕最终退缩离开的吻。

任谁发现自己真诚相助的朋友最后爱上了自己都会逃跑吧？

没准这事儿从头就是一个错误。Chekov叹口气离开浴室，今晚Sulu还是会回来，也许他该回到自己的房间，假装又因为工作拖延到了半夜。

亚裔军官黑色的紧身汗衫在床上扔着，Chekov漫不经心地走过去捡起来放在椅背上，有时候他就倚着穿这件衣服的人睡着，但似乎也已经是一段时间以前的事情了。

卷发的青年小心翼翼地躺下，似乎害怕被人发现一般安静地躺在自己经常睡的那一面。Hikaru常用的那一款沐浴香氛的味道仍然留在床上，Chekov闭上眼睛仔细地呼吸，想象着Hikaru仍然躺在自己的另一边，眨着他深色的眼睛听Chekov絮叨着说个没完。或者只是被睡意笼罩，浅浅地呼吸着，等着Chekov一起加入睡眠的行列。

但现在他应该坐在party里，和别人喝酒聊天，说说在工作里遇到的那些好笑的或者奇怪的事儿。

就像一个礼拜前Chekov终于轮到一个正常的进餐点，他走进餐厅习惯性地朝自己常坐的位置靠近，却看见Sulu和另一个穿着黄衫的姑娘坐在一起吃饭，他们的说话声音很低，但看起来好像在分享一些很私密的事情一样仔细地听着对方说话，Sulu点头带着微笑。

Chekov掉头径直走出餐厅，继续待在那里只会让他感觉窒息，看到那个姑娘可以这么轻松地和Hikaru在一起谈笑，坐在本来是他俩常常坐在一起的位置，这让他嫉妒得要命。

这是第一次Chekov承认自己对Sulu有占有欲，或者简单的说，他可能已经有点爱上他的朋友了。

从一开始，卷发的青年窝在床上迷迷糊糊地想，我就不应该答应这件事。

然后他睡着了。

Sulu摸索着爬上床时Chekov才醒来，晚归的人浑身都是酒味，动作也比平时迟钝了不少。

“Hikaru？”Chekov咕哝着，想翻过身看看身后的人是不是还清醒，Sulu修长的手抢先从背后把他搂进怀里，像汤匙一样和他贴在一起。他的鼻尖在他的后脖颈上蹭着，Chekov紧张了一下又马上放松下来。

“你喝醉了？”

对方没有回答他，只有厚重的酒气喷在他的侧脸。

“多么好，”Sulu嘟囔着似乎在自言自语，他不知道在挪动什么，好像在挣脱身上的衣服。

Chekov试着偏过一点头，“什么？”

Sulu亲了一下他的耳根，“多么好的梦……我回来，你在我床上躺着，”他又一次停顿，这一次Chekov终于知道他刚才在挣扎什么了。Sulu脱掉了下身的所有衣物，然后贴在了他的背后。

前方的人瞬间石化了，他洗完澡后没有穿回自己的衣服，只是裹着一条浴巾就睡着了——浴巾早已不知去向——这让Sulu的下体整个贴在了他的后臀上。

那个火热的坚硬的贴着他的大腿内侧的东西，百分之百是来自身后人的。

Chekov瞪圆了眼睛，Sulu的声音又一次在他耳边响起，“在我的胳膊中，哪里也不去，如此完美。”

上帝啊。

“Hikaru…”Chekov终于回过神用力挣扎起来，“你喝醉了，放开我……”

“不要，”Sulu的一只手压住了他的手腕，他的声音低得好像来自身体最深处，“别走，留在这，拜托……”

Chekov对他的恳求犹豫了一下，然而Sulu接下来的动作差点让他惊叫了出来。

他开始在Chekov腿间摩擦，坚硬的腹部撞击在身前人的背后，仿佛在进行一场真正的性爱。

“Hikaru！”Chekov用力挣扎着大叫，“停下！放开！”

令他吃惊的是身后的人用着跟平时完全不同的力道紧紧压着他，他发现自己根本没法动弹。

这才是他真正的力气？Chekov恐慌地呼吸着，失去掌控让他害怕得发抖。Hikaru从没有强迫他做过任何事，不论是亲吻或者拥抱，如果他想挣脱，他都有自信对方会立刻放手。现在他不确定了，Chekov从未见过这样的Hikaru，野蛮，强壮，充满了掌控欲。

“放开我你这…混蛋…”他用力挣开手腕，弯起胳膊打算用肘部撞开对方。然而Sulu的手先一步到达了目的地，向下握住了他不知道什么时候半硬起来下身。

Chekov几乎是立刻发出一声低吟，他不得不紧紧咬住嘴唇，举起的手在半空中瑟瑟发抖。Sulu的手包裹着他的阴茎，用一种恰到好处的力道地上下捋动起来，好像不是第一次造访一般熟练。

该死，Chekov知道自己彻底硬了。

“嗯……你感觉起来如此好，”Sulu虽然喝多了，一下下的冲撞却毫不含糊，Chekov的手抓住他握着自己下身的手腕，他想要试着拉开对方，然而当对方动得更加顺畅时他也不去确定自己是在抵抗还是帮忙了。

Sulu的节奏越来越快，他的指腹一下下擦过手中直立的头部，快感从Chekov的两腿间沿着颈椎冲上了头顶。“如此好，”他感觉到Hikaru在吸吮他的耳垂，“我忍不住了……你硬得这么厉害，想让你为我高潮……Pasha……”

Chekov没想到自己会先射出来，他紧绷着仰起下巴，像离开水的鱼一般哆嗦着嘴唇。Sulu紧随在他之后到达了顶峰，他的喘息渐渐变成了熟睡的轻鼾，只剩下Chekov一个人在黑暗中睁着眼睛。

腿间的湿濡渐渐变得冰凉，瞬间屈辱，愤怒，痛苦和难以言明的伤心充斥着年轻人的胸口，塞得满满得好像快要爆炸了。Chekov挪开腰间重得像石头一样的手臂，独自走到卫生间清洗自己。

像个男人，Pavel Chekov。他压制住发酸的鼻腔，安静地擦拭着，直到他的情绪恢复平静才走了出去。

屋里充斥着暧昧的味道，Chekov开了一点灯光看到Sulu仍然保持着刚才的姿势没有动，好像刚才的一切真的是他的一场梦。他走过去想要拾起散落在一边的浴巾，这才发现床上沉睡的人紧紧皱着眉头，眼圈下落着一层阴影。

他休息得不好？Chekov忍不住伸手想抚平他眉间的皱纹，突然被对方一把拉住了手腕。

Chekov一瞬间僵在原地，在看到对方并没有真正醒来时放松下来。他不确定自己现在是害怕还是想亲近Sulu，刚刚发生的事情让他心绪烦乱。

“我在这，”Sulu嘟囔着，仍然紧紧握着他。他把Chekov的手掌拉过来放在了自己的胸口，“我在这Pavel，睡吧。”

他的低语让Chekov感到心碎，每一次他从噩梦中醒来，Sulu都会把他的手放在自己的胸口安慰他，让他感受着自己的心跳入睡。即使现在他早已摆脱了那段阴影，但Sulu仍然条件反射地安抚着他，就好像无论需要多少时间，需要多少安慰，他都绝不会抛下Chekov不管。

坐在床边的青年犹豫了一会儿，终于下定决心踢掉鞋重新躺回床上，他把床单拉过两人肩膀，加入了对方沉静的呼吸中。

Sulu从这些天从未有过的好心情中醒来，他感觉全身放松，甚至有点飘飘然，胳膊里另一个人熟悉的重量和味道让他胸口温暖无比……

耶稣基督啊。

他猛地睁开眼睛，躺在他胳膊上熟睡的正是昨晚梦中出现的人。

难道那不是梦？他掀开床单，惊恐地发现自己没有穿任何衣服，而Chekov……还好他还穿着短裤和汗衫，在梦里Pavel可是全身赤裸地靠在他怀里。

他坐起来发现裤子掉在了床下，很明显不是被人好好脱下来的。Sulu紧紧握着床单，看在上帝的份儿上告诉我我没有做强迫他的事。

“唔……”Chekov翻了个身醒过来，“太早了……回来睡觉’karu。”

他的声音如此有吸引力以至于Sulu几乎靠意志力才留在原地不动。

Chekov终于睁开了一点眼睛，然后又重新闭上叹了口气，“老天，你不是要现在谈这件事吧？”

Pavel躺着这里，问他要不要谈谈，Sulu咽了咽，那不是梦。

“我……”他的声音在嗓子里卡壳，Pavel听起来没有生气？不仅不生气，而且听起来太正常了，似乎之前那些尴尬的回避也一起消失了。

Chekov再一次睁开眼睛想看看Sulu的脑子跑到哪里去了，“我们可以，你知道，假装这场手活没发生过，毕竟你喝醉了。”

Sulu不得不在意地看着Chekov微微红起来的耳朵尖，他看起来可口得要命。

“事实上，”他清了清嗓子，“我不觉得那只是一次…手活，我…是我强迫了你……发生了这一切。”

他的声音越来越小，Chekov挑眉看着他不说话。

“我，我很抱歉Pavel，我昨晚就是个混蛋。”Sulu看起来恨不得揍自己一顿，Chekov嗯了一声，“你是该感到抱歉，而且昨晚我已经骂过你混蛋了。”

这回他看起来像已经被从正面揍了一拳了，“对不起，我不知道怎么……我从没，从没这么失控过……”

“那么也许你平时就该少控制自己一些，”Chekov叹气，“我原谅你了Hikaru，现在过来躺好，你让温度都跑光了。”

Sulu小心翼翼地躺回去，Chekov白了他一眼，把他的胳膊扳到自己脑袋底下，然后舒服地枕了上去。

“你不恨我？”Sulu放松了一些，他伸手拨开垂落在Chekov额头的卷发，“我以为你起码会……生气？”

Chekov闭着眼笑了一声，“我为什么要恨你？想对你生气可不容易，大多数时候我只是对自己生气然后迁怒你。你是个完美的朋友Hikaru，也是完美的家人，我知道你一直想事事做到最好。但这样太累了，所以至少别对我这么矜持。”

他打了个大大的哈欠，朝着Sulu的方向挪得更近了些，“我喜欢你像你自己。”

Sulu没有说话，Chekov抬起手放在他的胸口，又一次睡着了。

分享一张床的时光再次被开启，Chekov感到自己不再每天都精疲力尽，而Sulu眼睛下的黑眼圈也悄悄消失了。这让两个人终于意识到睡在一起比分开睡休息得更好。

Chekov从轮机室重新回到了舰桥上那一天，Kirk看起来是最高兴的那一个。

“Sulu的脸终于能看了，你完全不知道每天对他下命令的时候我都心惊胆战，”Kirk哀嚎，“Pavel我爱你……我是说我爱他回归，中尉我命令你别再看我了。”

一切看起来都像原来一样好，他们在舰桥上亲密无间地合作，私下也仍然保持着二人行。

但Sulu渐渐发现Chekov有点不对劲。

第一次是他们在酒吧里聊天，Kirk正在对鲁瓦尔鲁星一妻多夫制发表看法，Nyota调侃Chekov是夫还是妻逗得俄罗斯小伙直跳脚差点从高脚椅上跌下来，被Sulu从背后接了个正着。

“小心点辩论家。”Sulu揽着他的腰好笑地在他耳边说。

Chekov僵了一下立刻挣脱他离开桌子，“我去一下……”

他甚至没说完就跑走了。

Sulu眨眨眼对发生了什么毫无头绪。

舰桥上日常工作照旧，Kirk站在科学官旁边和他讨论着登陆前的注意事项。Chekov忽然骤起眉头使劲戳了戳屏幕，然后回头看向一边的Sulu，“我的操控台有些问题Sir，无法将正确的数据传送到你那里。”

Sulu检查了一下，然后走到Chekov身后弯腰趴在他脑袋旁边看着显示屏。

“查一下连接设置，看看是不是上一班为了清理关闭了。”Sulu伸手点了一下操控屏，正巧和Chekov的手挨在一起，这让坐着的人稍微屏住了呼吸。

他收回手看着Chekov完成剩下的操作，突然凑到他脖子边闻了闻，“Scotty换了新味道的机油？闻起来像薰衣草。”

“是……是的，”Chekov听起来不知道怎么有点发抖，“新的味道……抱歉我去洗一下……”

Sulu刚想说不需要，Chekov已经冲出了舰桥。

什么时候Pavel会在意机油的味道了？

这种情况越来越多，Chekov看起来总是突然需要去别处，或者宣称突然忘记事情，接着冒失地跑掉。

如果他不再重新出现，Sulu就会在他们的房间里发现他，看起来有点疲惫，也有点沮丧。

当Sulu问他的时候，Chekov总是以可能是工作太忙或者不太顺利为借口岔开话题，然后很快恢复成平时的样子。

最后一次当Chekov狼狈地跑出健身区借口要去盥洗室时Sulu终于坐不住了，他跟着逃窜的背影走进盥洗室。

“Pavel？”他敲敲门低声对里面喊话，“你还好么？是不是病了？”

过了一会里面传来有点气急败坏的声音，“我没事Hikaru！”

听到他的声音Sulu稍微放心了一点，他叹了一口气把手按在紧锁的门上，“告诉我你怎么了，我希望帮忙，好么？”

“我不知道Hikaru，”Chekov很犹豫，“这只是……”

Sulu等待了一会，门口传来小小的咔嗒声，Chekov打开了门锁。他闪身进去，看见对方弯着腰坐在未开启的清洁器上，显然根本不是来使用这里的。

“出什么事了？”Sulu在他面前跪下来试图看到他的脸，“跟我谈谈？你知道你能告诉我所有事。”

Chekov的手指交叉在一起动来动去，看起来有点不安，“我知道，这有一段时间了Hikaru，我……我一直都想和你说，但是真的很难开口……”

Sulu小心地握住他的胳膊，点点头示意他继续。

“我控制不住自己，”Chekov的声音非常低，生怕被第三个人听到似的，“我需要你的帮助，但是我不知道该怎么说……才不尴尬。”

Sulu伸手摸住他的侧颈确定他，“我永远不会对你的烦恼感觉尴尬，告诉我。”

他们长时间地静默了一会，Chekov在看起来终于攒足了勇气的时候开口，“我会……总是会有反应，每当你碰触我的时候。”

“你……什么？”Sulu以为自己听错了，Pavel刚刚是说了他以为的意思么？

Chekov点点头，Sulu的吃惊让他蜷缩得更厉害，“我知道这不好，Hikaru，拜托你别……上帝啊……”

他听起来快哭了，Sulu握住他的手，“嘘嘘嘘，放松Pasha放松，我只是有点惊讶，从什么时候开始的？”

Chekov咬着嘴唇不说话，Sulu思索了一会，“从上一次我们……？”

见到对方点点头Sulu皱眉，“我是不是弄伤你了？你觉得这是病么？我们可以去看看医生……好吧好吧也许没有必要，你可能只是积攒了太多，你知道，”这回Sulu有点尴尬起来，“压力，额，性压力。”

Chekov已经把脑袋埋在他肩膀上了，Sulu可以看到他的红晕烧到了白皙的后脖根。

“你上一次有性生活是什么时候？”Sulu温和地问，Chekov小声嘟囔让他眉头快要飞出额头，“一年半Pasha？你说真的？你就是靠，你知道，自己来？”

Chekov点点头，Sulu叹了口气，“我们一开始就讨论过这个问题，你可以去找你喜欢的人上床，我不会干涉你的性生活的。”

“我做不到……我和你睡在一起Hikaru，这让我感觉很好，也不想和别的人上床。”Chekov抬起头有点赌气地说，“你有……？”

Sulu摇头，“结婚后没有，我从小就练习剑术和忍耐力，这会帮助我控制性。”

Chekov挑起一边眉毛地看着他，Sulu歉意地笑了一下，“可能喝了酒以后就有点……所以你想要，额，分开睡么？”

对方立刻摇晃着他的一头卷毛，“我们睡在一起很好Hikaru，我不想分开。”

Sulu咬住嘴唇，“我们再想想别的办法，现在你还，你知道，硬着么？”

“嗯，只要你靠我这么近，”Chekov稍微坐起来，“我每次不得不跑到最近的盥洗室，或者寝室。我不喜欢这样，但我控制不住自己，又不知道该怎么办……Hikaru！你见鬼地在干吗？”

Sulu无辜地抬头看了他一眼，没有停下手中解开另一个人裤子的动作，“我在试着帮忙Pavel，既然这一切都是因我而起，至少你应该不介意我来？”

“我……”Chekov语塞，“你确定么，如果这让你觉得尴尬……啊！”他的话音因为对方成功地袭入他的两腿间而中断。

“告诉我如果我弄痛你了，”Sulu对再一次埋进自己脖颈间的那个人说，他拉开覆盖的布料，稍稍用力地握住跳出的火热。“喜欢这样的力度？”

他甚至没有动两下Chekov就已经喘得飞快了，“karu……嗯……”他环着Sulu的肩膀，鼻尖在Sulu的脖子上蹭着，呼出的热气都喷在了对方脖间。

“你弄湿我的手了，Pasha，”Sulu哑声说，他忍不住亲了亲他的头发，“我只动了几下，感觉这么好？”

Chekov的回答是一口咬在他的肩膀上，然后因为对方收紧的手指嘶了起来，“是的……！”

Sulu加快了手上的动作，Chekov配合着他的节奏在他手里撞击着，发出微小的呻吟声。他们都知道他就快要到了。

“那天晚上你也是这么硬，在我的手里又滑又热，你喜欢我摸你，对么，”Sulu坏心眼地说，他感觉对方想要摇头否认，但又忍不住要点头，在他肩头乱七八糟地扭动着。Sulu舔了舔他的耳廓，“好男孩，射吧，为我射出来。”

Chekov紧紧抓着他的肩膀，闷哼一声射在他的手里。

Sulu一直保持不动直到Chekov不再瘫倒在他身上，他抽了几张纸擦着自己被弄湿的手指，抬眼看到Chekov一边着迷地看着自己动作，一边伸出舌尖无意识舔着自己的嘴唇。

“喜欢你看到的？”他低声问，Chekov的脸烧得快滴出血了，“你的手指很……性感。”

Sulu咽了咽想抬起身体，但却因为发麻的双腿重新跌坐了下来。他诅咒了一声，Chekov低低笑着伸出手拉他起来，Sulu便毫不客气地跨坐在他腿上。

“你很重Hikaru，”Chekov咯咯笑个没完，Sulu故作生气地捏着他的鼻子，“你很吵Pavel，安静享受你的和好性爱。”

“我们又没吵架！”

“也许没有，但我们刚刚质问了彼此有没有出轨。”

“有道理。”

他笑得跌进对方胸口，Sulu咧着嘴搂住了他。


	11. Chapter 11

Sulu亲吻他的肩膀和后背，手沿着腰线伸进他的短裤中。

“是这样么？”他故意忽略中心的地方，沿着大腿内侧划过饱满的球体。

Chekov仍然带着睡意的声音抱怨，“别折磨我Hikaru。”

一大早醒来他们就在床上纠缠在一起。Sulu发现了Chekov的清晨自然反应，然后在对方点头许可后再一次“伸出援手”。

“也许你应该教我？”Sulu的指尖从底部滑到了尖端，轻轻挑了一下。

Chekov喘了一声紧绷着身体，“Бог Hikaru，你知道怎么做。”

“是么？”Sulu张开修长的手指环绕住他，把鼻尖埋进他的后颈，“就像上一次？”

“Da，da，”Sulu故意放慢的节奏让Chekov发抖，“就像上一次，握紧我，是的……”

他们的大腿交叠在一起，亲密地好像快要融化在一起。Sulu的鼻尖充斥着Chekov的味道，他闻起来像新冬的圣彼得堡的阳光，清新又舒适，全然放松地被他抱在怀里。

“你闻起来棒极了，”Sulu喃喃着，“就像是……我想要的一切。”

Chekov试着转过脸，但仍然看不到他身后的人，他挣扎起来，“让我转身Hikaru，”Sulu放开手让Chekov转过来面对他。俄罗斯青年的眼睛里充满了渴望，原本清浅的颜色变成了深蓝色，Sulu伸出手背划过他的脸颊，Chekov握住他的手，“我想吻你。”

他们的第二次亲吻温和地像无声流淌的溪水，完全没有第一次的焦急和不安。Chekov最终分开了交织的唇齿，靠在Sulu嘴上说，“想要你也一起。”

他伸手拉下了Sulu的睡裤，感觉自己第一次碰触到了对方最软弱也最强硬的地方。

“你不需要非得……”Sulu低低的声音在两个人贴在一起的时候切断了，Chekov看起来也颤抖得厉害，“你真的好热Hikaru，放松，我想要你，你也想要我对么？”

Sulu咽了咽，他加入了Chekov握住他们俩的手，“是的，是的Pasha，从一开始就是。”

他们不停地接吻，直到冲过顶峰。

Chekov从虚拟跑步机上下来，他撑着膝盖站着，擦着头上的汗水。

“五公里Pavel，你该多跑跑步，”Chekov喘着粗气转身，Sulu走近他皱起眉头，“你怎么没穿衣服？”

“太热了，”Chekov摇摇头，“我脱掉了，我发誓一定是夏天提前来了。”

“飞船是恒温的，”Sulu用单调的声音说，他看起来有点心不在焉，“你该，额，我可以帮你，我是说，”他终于把眼睛从对方裸露的皮肤上拔出来，“也许你想做拉伸？”

Chekov眨了眨他无辜的大眼睛，“当然Hikaru，谢谢。”

Sulu站在他背后帮他下压，他甚至还没开始多少他今天的运动量，但汗水已经沿着他的脸侧流了下来。

“再用力一点Hikaru，嗯……是的，就是这样……”Chekov几乎是呻吟着催促他。

一定是夏天提前来了。Sulu擦了擦额头的汗，他需要集中精神。

“哦上帝，很近了……”

Sulu感觉自己的手掌有点颤抖，他希望没有任何人注意到他们——事实上非器械区根本没有多少人。

Chekov站起来，脸颊因为运动而发红，“看看我，”他低着头看着自己的腹部，然后伸手仔细地摸着Sulu的腹部，“什么时候我能练成你这个样子？”

“你需要……”Sulu试着回答，但是脑子里却回响着 **老天保佑今天我穿的是宽松短裤** 的声音。

Chekov看起来没像在等待他的回答，“我去洗个澡，Hikaru？你怎么流这么多汗，要一起来么？”

他们一丝不挂地挤在狭小的浴室接吻，Sulu把Chekov压在墙上，一只手按在他的臀部，另一只插进他湿热的卷发中。

“继续，Hikaru……”Chekov加快了手上的动作，“见鬼的好……”

Sulu轻轻咬着他的脖子和肩膀交接的地方，Chekov低喊了一声射了出来，他的精液滴落在对方的硬挺上，滑润的感觉也让Sulu几乎是立刻释放了出来。

Chekov用鼻子拱着他的下巴，直到Sulu低下头和他吻在一起。

“你真的很热衷于亲吻，你知道，”分开时Sulu低低在他耳边笑着，Chekov哼了一声，“并不是Karushka，我只是热衷于你。”

他们没有打算遏止这事儿。

即使Chekov不再觉得Sulu靠近他会让他有不自然的反应，他也没有提出过停止这种行为。Sulu显然对此没有任何意见。

直到Sulu又一次离舰参加外勤任务，他们才发现这一次的离别变得特别艰难。Sulu不得不直直看着出发的方向才能装作没有看到Chekov紧紧跟随他的眼神，但即使离开舰艇，他也知道Pavel会随时注意他的脉搏监控器，确保他每一分钟都安全。

任务长得像在星舰学院重新学习了四年，由于普维尔星磁力系统太不稳定，他们甚至只能通过公众频道同企业号联系。十五天后任务结束，外勤小组却在回到机舱时被星舰的虚拟屏会议重新召回到会议室。

大概是这次任务涉及到外交问题，他们需要听一大堆的文件宣读，连企业号舰长自己都忍不住打起了哈欠。

突然会议室响起了敲门声，Chekov挺胸走进来，“Keptain，我们发现了一些新漏洞，操控台系统需要全面升级，我请求Sulu中尉前往L区给予技术上的支持，并对驾驶系统进行授权。”

Kirk点点头示意Sulu可以离开了。Sulu起身跟在Chekov身后，他们穿过通道走入L区，前方的人停在一个工作间输入密码打开门。

“我以为我们要去操控间？”Sulu跟着他走进房间发现里面并没有任何其他人，“出什么问题了么……哇哦！”

他突然被身前的人猛地按到了墙上，Chekov的眼睛里闪着疯狂的光芒让Sulu感到呼吸困难。

“Pav……”他的话没说完就被Chekov用嘴堵了回去，然后在两秒后投入这个更像是掠食的吻。

如果他肯承认的话，Chekov一开始几乎是在啃舐他的嘴，直到终于结束了他的确认，才退回一点贴在他的嘴唇上。

“想你想得快疯了Hikaru。”

Sulu的胸口绷紧，他抚摸着Chekov棱角分明的脸庞，“我也是Pasha，普维尔的磁暴让无线电不能正常工作……”

Chekov摇摇头，“嘘，我不关心，过来吻我。”

Sulu遵行了他的指令。

那是第一次他们只有亲吻而没有性，可以从彼此的眼神里看出他们谁也没有觉得有什么不妥，正相反，Sulu感觉自己前所未有的满足。

有什么正在变得不一样了。

在他们结婚的一周年纪念日，企业号上举行了party——当然了，永远都是party。

他们正在中心站休整，所以几乎每一个企业号成员都过来蹭酒，Kirk不知道从哪里弄来了乐队，整个娱乐室好不热闹。

Uhura走到吧台边续杯，发现Sulu一个人板着脸坐在边上喝酒。

“以为你今晚是主角，”她走过去，顺着对方的眼光看到了在人群里和别人跳舞的另一个主角。“你已经失宠了？”

Sulu斜了她一眼，“你在幸灾乐祸？”

Uhura冲他眨眼，“当然不是亲爱的，但是你一直坐在这就什么也得不到。”

她说得对，Sulu已经坐在这里看着Chekov喝掉第五杯酒和第三个人跳舞了。对方要么是在故意忽略他，要么正如Uhura所说，他已经不是这场party的主角了。

一个姑娘走过去凑到Chekov耳边说了什么，逗得他仰头大笑然后附到对方耳边说话。

该死，Sulu死死盯着Chekov按在对方肩上的手掌，他大步走了过去猛地握住了那只手腕拽了下来。他朝明显被吓到的姑娘说了句抱歉就牵着Chekov离开了娱乐室。

出乎他意料的是Chekov除了在一开始稍稍挣扎了两下，接下来就乖乖跟着他走到最近的会议室，任Sulu把他按在墙上。

“你做了一件错事Chekov少尉，”Sulu试着让自己用最平静的声音说，但面对Chekov他永远不可能真的镇定。对方无辜地看着他，“我不知道你在说什么Sir，有什么问题么？”

他绝对是故意的，Sulu眯起眼睛，“你在惹怒我少尉，而我怀疑你是有意为之。”

Chekov几乎是轻声笑了起来，“我不得不说中尉，在盯着我一个半小时后，能发现这一点可真不容易。”

不知道什么时候他们靠得离彼此很近了，Sulu低下头想要咬住那张令他恼火的嘴唇却被对方推开了。

“我有一个礼物给你Sir，”Chekov将他俩颠了个个儿，伸手解开了Sulu的裤子，“周年礼物。”

他跪了下去。Sulu的呼吸哽在喉咙里，然后他得到了他们的第一个口活。

“Fuck…Pavel，”Sulu的手指插进他的卷发里，Chekov是从哪里学会这些技巧的？不过他觉得自己不会喜欢答案，而且他忙着喘气根本没法说出一句完整的话。

当Chekov的舌头滑过他的顶端然后再一次紧紧吸住他时Sulu颤抖着膝盖射进他的嘴里。

“该死Pasha，你实在…”他看着对方把嘴里的东西咽下去，那场面色情得像他这辈子看过的最刺激的性爱电影。

Chekov睁着他蓝绿色的眼睛，笑着舔了舔嘴唇，“喜欢你的礼物么Sir？”

这个狡猾的小混蛋，Sulu捋着汗湿的头发，“你明天会知道的少尉。”

Chekov在第二天醒来的时候得到了回报。

“哦上帝你真的不可思议Hikaru，”Chekov的笑声淹没进了他的呻吟中，“你的嘴…老天……”

Sulu从下到上舔吸着他嘴里的阴茎，脱离的时候发出了啵的一声。

“这是你的评价报告少尉，”Sulu舔了舔尖端流出的晶莹液体，“你最好用心听。”

Chekov的大腿肌肉绷紧，他喘息了一声，“遵命Sir，我认为您可以，啊……再快点……”

当Chekov手指收紧时Sulu屏住呼吸，吞下嘴里的东西比他想象得更容易，就好像一种更亲密的分享。

Chekov把他拉上来亲吻，然后带着古怪的表情呲起牙，“尝起来可不太好。”

Sulu大笑。

一年四个月后。

Chekov跟着医疗小组匆匆赶到传送室，等着外勤小组被传送回舰船上。

外勤小组跟他们失去联络已经两天了，一开始他们以为是因为信号干扰的缘故，但一天前小组中几个人的心律信号监控也先后出现了异常，甚至有些人的讯号几度消失。

Sulu是其中之一。

Kirk和Scott认为是附近雷暴或者磁力的原因作祟，但他们谁也没敢说得很肯定，因为麦汶星确实有不安定的反联盟组织四处作乱。

自从得到消息后Chekov就一直在一线工作，以保证自己能知道最新的消息。

三十分钟前他们刚刚与外勤小组联系上，并不是真正的通话，而是接收到的一段经过编码处理的地理数据和一句话。

遭遇反叛军，请求企业号立即传送。

Scott和Chekov花了十分钟找到了坐标，然后定位了六个人的位置。但实际上外勤小组有七个人。

每个人都屏住了呼吸，Chekov的手掌微微地发抖。

“先传送他们上来！”Kirk紧皱着眉头，“医疗湾派遣医疗小组！”

Chekov站了起来，“Sir！我请求前往！”

Kirk冲他点了点头，Chekov立刻冲出了舰桥。

Scott已经传送了三个人上来，他们三个几乎都受了伤，其中一个看起来仍然血流不止。

还是没有Sulu的身影，Chekov看着第四个人影渐渐浮现，然后在一位安保部人员出现时闭住了眼睛。

Hikaru会没事的，他咬住自己的嘴唇，他是个战士。

然后是第五名，第六名。Uhura捂着胳膊出现在传送台上，而他们仍然没有找到第七个人。

“他在哪？”Chekov冲过去抓住Uhura，对方悲伤地看着他，“我很抱歉Pavel，我们没把他带回来。”

Chekov摇摇头，Uhura在说什么？没带回来？“什么意思中尉？出什么事儿了？Hikaru现在在哪？”

“他在……”Uhura一脸痛苦地按着自己的胳膊，一个医护人员走过来检查她，“我们碰到了反叛军，每个人为了反抗都尽了最大的努力。Sulu中尉和Lenard中尉都受了重伤，我们在逃跑中途被迫散开，他滚下了山崖。”

Chekov畏缩了一下，他扶住一旁的栏杆，“他还……”

“我想他还活着，”Uhura摸了摸口袋向他伸出手掌，Sulu的胸章静静躺在她的手心，“我们得到消息当地政府医院声称收治了他，但因为本国安全考虑不允许我们把他带走。他们现在以反叛军身份治疗他，以他们对待俘虏的态度，我只能认为他们会让Sulu活着。”

“我要去把他带回来。”Chekov接过来紧紧握住，他深吸一口气，“你能告诉我医院的具体座标么？”

“当然，但我恐怕你只能带一个人随行前往，虽然他们的政府隶属联盟但对星舰并不友好，三人以上出现肯定会引起他们的怀疑。”

“Cupcake和你去，”Kirk的声音出现在门口，“Spock已经在和政府交涉了，让Bones给你带一些急救的药品。”

Chekov感激地点点头，他此刻心绪烦乱一个字也说不出，只能紧紧握住拳头努力站直。

Sulu之前也因为外勤任务受过伤，但是大部分情况他们都能很好的保护自己，即使最严重的时候也会意识清醒地回来。

这甚至不算一个危险的任务，他们受药草研究中心所托前往该星球的政府保护地寻找一种新型的草药，之前他们曾得到批准所以只有一个安保部成员前往，Sulu作为半个植物学家顺理成章的成为领队。

我该带你去看看，Sulu高兴地滑动着面前的照片，这种草药奇香无比，会吸引很多漂亮的昆虫。

他还对Chekov承诺下一次会让他一起出勤收集植物的任务。Chekov紧锁眉头装备好背包，他迈上传送台，对Scott点点头。

Kirk打开了通讯器在舰桥上对他说话，“以下是我的命令Chekov少尉，我需要你前往医院将Sulu中尉带回，同时务必确保自身安全。还有我私人的要求，有任何需要立刻联络企业号，我们罩着你的后背呢，明白么。”

Chekov朝屏幕点点头，身边漂浮起蓝色的小光点。


	12. Chapter 12

麦汶星医院的条件跟Chekov想像得差不多，整个大楼看起来因为缺乏修缮而显得陈旧和缺损。他始终没有舒缓眉头，和身后的Hendorf走进大楼。楼里的情况比在外面看到的稍好一些，至少看起来干净不少。然而医院里四处是因战乱而受伤的麦汶星人，空气里呻吟声、消毒水和血肉的味道混合在一起。

**_我只能保证他们会让Sulu活着。_ **

Chekov呼吸紊乱了一刻，但他很快站直了身板，Hikaru在等待救援，现在不是他显露软弱的时刻。

他们找到前台——这个堆满了医疗用品的地方很难说是个前台——Chekov掏出PADD对一个看似是护士的人示意他要找照片上的人。

护士用带着蹼掌的手指点了点他的PADD屏幕，平板上立刻出现了一副小范围定位图。

一个红点正在某个楼层闪烁。Chekov感激地点了点头，他没想到这么容易就找到了Sulu的处所。

“少尉，我们被监视了，”Hendorf说，“看起来我们已经引起了他们的注意。”

Chekov点点头，“我们没有带任何致命的武器，即使冲突也不要轻易动手，这一次的任务是寻找Sulu中尉。”

他们登上悬浮梯，Hendorf瞪着入口处抬头看着他们的几个人，“他们带了相位枪和利刃兵器，来者不善少尉，我们得想好撤退路线。”

“没有用的Mr. Hendorf，”Chekov指了指楼上，“每层都有人看守，看来他们已经得到消息了。如果真的冲突，我们只会无路可逃。”

反正他根本就没打算逃，Chekov握着口袋里的胸章，他不会放弃每一丝救回Hikaru的希望，即使他面对的是死亡。

他们拐进那条几乎就能看到房间的走廊时，几个人从不同的地方围了过来。

“你的PADD，Mr. Hendorf。”安保士官一头雾水地递上他的平板看着Chekov在他的屏幕上飞速的写画着。

他的PADD在那几个明显带着武器的人靠近他们时被重新塞回他的手里，Chekov推开他猛地冲向了他们要去的房间。

那几个人立刻掏出武器打算追击Chekov，Hendorf连忙伸手制服了离他最近的两个人，但他仍然不够快，Chekov在马上要冲进的那间病房门口被反手按在了墙上。

“放开我！”他强烈地挣扎，完全不顾相位枪抵在他的头上，Hendorf不禁为他捏了一把冷汗。

“我要去见我的丈夫！你们这些混蛋！松手！他不是间谍也不是反叛军！为什么不让我们带他走！”

拿着相位枪的人用头顶的眼睛瞪着Hendorf，这让大个头站在原地根本不敢乱动。

还好他们看起来并不打算真正取他性命，但是其中一个人掏出了类似电击棍的东西，Hendorf立刻紧张起来，“少尉！别乱动，他们打算用电击！”

“проклятый，”Chekov仍然努力挣扎着试图冲进病房，但麦汶星人比普通人类强壮太多了，他只是更狠地被摔在墙上。“你们别想赶我走除非让我见他！你们这些愚蠢的，固执的，不通情理的外星怪物……”Chekov不停咒骂着，左边守卫的电击棍看起来已经充好电了，Hendorf弯下膝盖准备冲出去。

突然有一个医生打扮的麦汶星人跑了过来，他大声地咕哝着，这让举着电击棍的人停下脚步。

“他是，嫌犯，”医生转身用不太标准的标准语对两个星舰官员说，“不行走。”

Chekov撞开他身后的家伙，天知道他哪来的力气，他冲过去抓住医生，“他是我丈夫，丈夫，”他举起自己的左手给他看自己的戒指，“他也是星舰官员，绝不会是间谍，求求你告诉我他怎么样了？让我见他！”

“你们，老板，老板，谈话，”医生指指Chekov又指指守卫们，“然后他离开。”

守卫们对医生说了些什么，医生摇了摇头然后又看向Chekov，“丈夫，谈话，让我治疗。”

Chekov愣了两秒反应过来，“好，好，我进去跟他谈，让他接受治疗，我没有武器，只有药品，让我进去陪他，求你了。”

“少尉！”Hendorf焦急地喊起来，“别轻易答应他们！”

年轻的俄罗斯男子用坚定的眼神回头看他，“Mr. Hendorf，带着PADD回企业号，我必须进去，Hikaru需要我。”

Hendorf看着几个守卫搜查过Chekov后收走了他的通讯工具把他推进病房，突然背后一麻被电击击晕过去。

安保官再一次醒来发现自己已经在传送点上了，他按掉哔哔作响的通讯器揉了揉发蒙的脑袋，打开PADD发现Chekov在他的草稿箱留下了一副医院附近和内部的地形草图。

他接通通讯器，“企业号，这里是Hendorf安保官，我已获取基础地形图，可以随时组织突击。”

Chekov走进房间，这里俨然是一间给犯人住的病房，高压电牢门低声嗡嗡作响。医生扫描过虹膜打开房门后，他冲进去拐过墙角看到了病床上的人。

Sulu的防护服被脱掉了，只穿着内衫戴着呼吸面罩，面色惨白地静静躺在已经不太干净的床单上。Chekov脚下发软，他踉跄着走过去，“他严重么？现在怎么样？”

“不好，很坏，但是活着。”医生试图对他解释，“需要治疗。”

Chekov点点头小心地坐在床边，他握住Sulu冰凉的右手，“Hikaru，醒醒，你听得见么？”

Sulu哼了一声，“Pav……”

“是的，是我，”Chekov因为他的回应几乎哽咽起来，“是我Hikaru，我在这，你怎么样？”

床上的人仍然没有睁眼，“不好……”

Chekov摸着他的头发，“医生会给你治疗，你会好的。”

Sulu微微摇了摇头，“……我不认识……”

“没关系，医生想要救你，我在这看着好么？我们简单处理一下，然后回企业号。”

“你会留下？”Sulu的手收紧了一下，Chekov紧紧握住他手放在自己嘴边，“是的，我会一直留在你身边。”

最终病床上的人点了点头。

Kirk带着企业号小组突击进来的时候Chekov正焦虑地守在病床边，医院的设备仅仅能做基础的治疗，而McCoy对此很不满意。

“他们只是处理了一下外伤和骨折？”他吹胡子瞪眼地检查着送进医疗湾的病人，“算他命大，肋骨骨折但还好没有伤到肺部，脾脏出血，头部也有撞伤，他已经快熬不住了，Chapel！准备手术！”

McCoy看了一眼六神无主的Chekov，“我们会让他完整地回来少尉，别担心。”

Sulu直到三天后才醒来。在这难熬的三天，Chekov结束班次就待在他的病房，有时候对他说说今天发生的事儿，有时候念念新闻，更多的时候只是看着他，想念着他注视自己时的神情。McCoy说Sulu是因为之前延误治疗失血过多，所以需要更多的睡眠来恢复，他不让领航员在病房里过夜，但是保证只要Sulu一醒来就第一时间告诉他。

Chekov不觉得自己离开病房能睡着，但他还是听话地离开。

三天后趴在病床边打盹的Chekov是被脸上的骚动弄醒的。握住那只不老实的手，他抬头看见Sulu睁眼看着自己。

“Hikaru！”Chekov猛地坐起身，“你醒了，感觉怎么样？”

“感觉像被货车碾压过一样，”他哑着嗓子说，Chekov连忙给他倒了一杯水，“我们在企业号？”

“Da，已经回来三天了，你伤得很严重，做了手术，然后一直昏睡。”

“我听见你说话，”Sulu没头脑地冒了一句，“还以为你是个梦。”

“并不是，”Chekov扒拉着他的头发，“你被麦汶的医院收留了，但是他们不肯放你走，我只好先冲进去找你，然后等其他人来接应。”

Sulu勾起嘴角，“你是怎么溜进来的？”

“溜进来！”Chekov瞪圆了眼睛嗤鼻，他举起拳头挥了几下，“我不得不揍扁十几个人Hikaru！怎么说的来着，骑士单枪匹马在城堡外战斗，然后用他的吻打破沉睡的魔咒，救回了东方的公主。”

“你读过睡美人？”Sulu吃惊地笑起来，然后苦着脸捂住胸口。

“小心点公主，你的肋骨断了，”骑士托着下巴取笑他，“有点糟糕的是，只有骑士全身而退了。”

Sulu使劲咬住嘴唇不让自己大笑，“喔哦骗子，我分明听见你喊叫来着。”

“Da，是Mr. Hendorf打倒了他们。”Chekov咧着嘴承认，Sulu把他拽近了一点低声说，“但是公主是你的。”

Chekov趴过去吻住他，Sulu嘴里有血和泥土的味道，但温暖的感觉如此之好，让他胸口的感情涨得快满出来了。

“我听见你说，”Sulu修长的手指滑过他的卷发，“你对他们说我是你丈夫。”

“你确实是。”Chekov耸耸肩，然后他犹豫地咬住了下唇，“事实上我有件事要告诉你，两天前我收到了解除服役的正式通知，从现在起我不再受到兵役的制约了。”

Sulu惊喜地看着他，“什么……太好了Pavel，你自由了！”

Chekov看起来却没有他想象的那么高兴，他碧色的眼睛躲开了Sulu的视线，“是的，我自由了。你也自由了Hikaru，你不用再为了帮助我继续保持这段婚姻了，我们可以随时解除婚约。”

Sulu的笑容冻在了脸上。

“你说得对，”亚裔青年本就没什么血色的脸庞看起来更加苍白，“按照我们的婚前协议，只要危机解除，我们就可以恢复到原来的关系，你不必有任何负担。”

他们静默了一会，Chekov垂着头，无助地像一只不知道该去哪里的小动物，“你觉得我们还可以恢复原来的关系？Hikaru，你对我来说太特殊了，我无法想象当我们结束这一段婚姻，我回到自己的房间生活，假装一切如常。我甚至都快不记得我还留下任何东西在那里。”

“至少你不需要假装从没有人跟你分享过一张床长达一年半，然后在接下来的日子孤单地睡在那里，”Sulu笑得有点苦闷，“我知道这不容易Pavel，但婚姻不仅仅只需要陪伴。告诉我你想怎么做，无论结局如何，我保证仍然是你最好的朋友。”

Chekov握着他的手回以一个不太完整的笑容，“知道么，从一开始你就写好婚前协议来保证我可以随时离开，接着对妈妈保证会把我安全地从任何地方带回来，甚至保证我得到我想要的当我对你产生尴尬的反应。你不能总是保证所有的事情Hikaru，我已经如此自私地得到了你给予的一切，所以希望这一次我的决定能配得上你的付出。”

“看来你已经有决定了，”Sulu悄声道，“说吧。”

他们静默地注视着彼此，Sulu说的没错，他们终将面对这一刻。

Chekov深深吸了口气，鼓足勇气开口，“我不想离婚，也不想一个人睡在别的地方，Hikaru，你是我的家，我想要和你在一起，想继续分享你的人生，想在你生病的时候冲进来告诉别人你是我的丈夫，没有什么能阻止我见到你。我爱你，Hikaru Sulu。”

“我……我不知道Pavel，”Sulu半晌才说，他看起来惊讶极了，“这是真的么？”

Chekov点点头，“Da，抱歉我用了这么长的时间来确定这不是我的错觉，但我最终要忠于自己的心，我爱你犹如我的生命。不过你不必，我是说，”他停顿了一会，再开口的时候声音有些破碎，“没有必要为了我违背你的意志，我尊重你的决定。”

Sulu紧紧握着他的手，“过来Pasha，”他示意Chekov靠近他，当对方小心翼翼地在他上方俯下身时拉过卷发的青年给了他一个激烈而短暂的吻，“你还记得在俄罗斯你被抓走前我要告诉你一件事么？”

“之后我问你，你说不是什么重要的事？”

“事实上，那很重要，”Sulu用指腹擦过他微微翘起的唇线，他的声音微微颤动着，“在市政厅的教堂，当我说发誓说相爱并珍惜，直到死亡将我们分离时，我是当真的。”

Chekov怔怔地看着他，“真的？从一开始？”

“从我在舰桥上见到你的第一面，我无法控制自己不看你的眼睛。接着你救了我的命，紧张地问我的伤有没有事，”Sulu弯起嘴角，“而我只想问你愿不愿意跟我约会。”

“我以为你说自己是单身主义？”Chekov眯起眼睛。

“我没有说谎言，你知道我对家庭的看法，”Sulu忍不住跟着嘴角笑得快要裂到耳根的对方一起笑起来，“但如果那是唯一能把你留下的方法，我真的一点都不在乎那是什么了。”

“你们两个看起来不太一样了，”Kirk有点大舌头地说，“我能感觉到。”

Sulu和Chekov互相看了一眼，Sulu挑着眉毛说，“你喝了多少Jim？”

Kirk不满地挥挥手，“我没有喝多少中尉，别试着愚弄我。”

“你说了算舰长。”Sulu嘟囔回去，Chekov坐在Sulu身边，大腿亲密地贴在一起。他看起来有点好奇Kirk想说什么，“我不明白Keptain，我们和昨天好像没什么不一样。哦，Hikaru上个礼拜换了胸章，”他扬起下巴骄傲地看着身边的黑发男子，“因为他的晋级。”

Sulu看起来有点不好意思，他握了握他丈夫的手，“我相信你会很快成为最年轻的中尉。”

Kirk做出一脸被恶心到的表情，Uhura微笑着坐了过来，“瞧瞧他们有多相衬。”

“你怎么没看到我多么孤独Nyota，快来抚慰我受伤的心灵。”Kirk作势要过去抱住她然后被一肘击开。

“我的眼睛只能看到美好的事物，”Uhura嫌弃地挪远了一点，招呼远处端着酒的McCoy过来。Sulu拿起PADD看了看说，“我得去一趟绿植室，今晚苏薇儿可能会开花。”

“我以为是下个礼拜？”Chekov仰头看着他起身，“是今晚？”

“前几天我们路过磁钽星的时候好像让它的生长加速了，我去检查一下，你们好好玩儿，不用管我。”他低头亲吻了一下Chekov，然后转身走了出去。

“你们，”Kirk盯着Chekov，“是不是以为我们都是傻瓜？我真不敢相信Chekov少尉，作为专业军官，你和Sulu中尉竟然做出了这种事儿！”

“我，我不明白Keptain，”Chekov有点紧张地回答，他的口音也不由地变重了，“如果是因为我和Hikaru……”

Kirk哐地把水杯放在桌子上，“没错！你们竟然用两个人的名字给一朵花命名！？你听到了么Nyota？Bones？我很想问，Chekov少尉，你们俩是哪里来的女高中生么？”

McCoy捂住了眼睛，Uhura看起来很有涵养地白了他一眼，“我觉得这很甜蜜亲爱的。”她拍着Chekov的手说，而Chekov看起来整个人尴尬地快烧着了。

“我想我还是……我还是去看看Hikaru好了，”他站起来跌跌撞撞冲出去，Uhura为此瞪了Kirk一眼，“你把他吓跑了Jim。”

Kirk做了个鬼脸，“我怎么知道他这么容易害羞，他都已经当了一年半的已婚人士了！”

“一年八个月了，”Bones有点不满地嘬着他的苏打水，今晚他有夜班，“时光飞逝伙计们。”

“来打赌吧，”Kirk坏笑，“我赌他俩不会离婚。”

Uhura和McCoy互相瞅了瞅，然后同时摇摇头。

“怎么了？你们的热情呢？拜托别这么严肃，一点小赌博而已，这不是企业号的传统么！”

“不是我们不跟你赌Jimbo，只不过没人站在你的对家。”Bones耸耸肩，Kirk呆呆地看了他俩一会，“哦，”他反应过来了，“所以说你们都看出来了？”

“给我个理由可以一整天不念叨你蠢。”Uhura嘟囔。

“好吧，随便啦，”Kirk嘟着嘴，很快又来了精神，“那就来点别的，就赌他们到底做了没有吧……嗷！Nyota你干嘛掐我！”

“因为你缺乏尊重，”她平乏地说。

McCoy眨了眨眼，“我赌没做过。”

Kirk咧嘴，Uhura眯着眼看他，语带威胁地开口，“Dr. McCoy，你在助纣为虐。既然如此，”她高傲地倚在座椅背上，“我赌他们起码做过好几个月了。”

“我不得不同意你Nyota，”Kirk神秘地笑了，“不过我得赌他们没有做全套。”

不得不说，这种事儿上，Kirk一向都是专家。

END


	13. 番外

萨桑坦尼星的夜生活比马拉特星系的其他星球要热闹一些。这个民风开放的地方以观光和酒吧著称，所以有不少外星来客在这里聚集。

两个猎户座的姑娘看上了单独坐在吧台前的男性人类，他看起来有点寂寞，端着酒杯无聊地小口喝着。

“我喜欢他的卷发，看起来真可爱，”左边的姑娘说，“我打赌他只有人类的20岁。”

右边的姑娘咬着指甲，“我喜欢年纪大一点的，不过既然整个酒吧只有他看起来还不错……”

她们对视一眼走上前，其中一个点了点男子的肩膀，“嘿，帅哥，你没伴么？”

年轻人回过头，“哦，嘿你们好，”他蓝绿色的眼睛圆睁着看起来有点茫然，“事实上我……”

“别紧张，我们也没伴，想跳舞么？”另一个女孩伸出她浅绿色的胳膊拉住了他的手，“来吧，就找找乐子。”

年轻男子被拉得站了起来，但他小心地抽出了自己的手，“抱歉，真的，我恐怕不行。”

“为什么！难道你觉得我们俩没有魅力？”拉他的姑娘朝他挑眉眨眼，男子连忙摆手，“当然不是！我很荣幸女士们，不过其实我结婚了，是和我丈夫一起来的。”

他指了指自己左手上的戒指，这才让女孩们耸肩放弃而去。卷发的青年叹了口气，重新回到座位，心里忍不住抱怨那个一去不归的同伴。

被姑娘搭讪的正是企业号领航员Pavel Chekov。而目前他的丈夫Hikaru Sulu正失踪中——既没有说他去哪里也没有说为什么，只剩Chekov留在这里孤零零地喝酒。

正当他怀疑自己是不是不应该拒绝那两个漂亮姑娘的邀约时，一只手拍上了他的肩膀。

“抱歉Pavel，”Sulu看起来是跑回来的，气喘吁吁地扶着吧台。

“我们有麻烦了？”Chekov皱起眉头，Sulu摇摇头，“我去帮酒吧老板看院子后面的花坛了，花了点时间。”

Chekov瞪着他，“花坛？我以为我们是来庆祝两周年的Hikaru？明天中午我们就要归队了你竟然花了五十分钟去给老板看什么花坛，不仅让我一个人在这里喝闷酒，还拒绝了别人跳舞的邀请！你到底见鬼的在想什么……”

他的话被对方用嘴堵住了，Sulu很快分开他们，他笑眯眯地看起来一点也不受Chekov怒气的影响，“谢谢你为我坚守阵地宝贝，现在让我补偿你，能请你跳个舞么？”

“哦你想的美我才不跟你跳舞，HIKARU！”他因为被对方一把打横抱起而惊叫起来，Sulu做了个鬼脸，“你看起来可没这么沉。”

“那就放点放我下来！”

Sulu走到舞池中央把他放了下来，他看起来还是跟刚才一样高兴，但此时看起来更专注一些，“我有这个荣幸么骑士大人？”

表演台上快节奏的音乐突然停了下来，演唱者低声部的嗓音在麦克风里回响，“下一首歌是为了台下一对结婚两周年的新人演唱的，其中一位丈夫为了点这首歌不得不为老板娘在后花园忙活了一个小时，谨以此歌祝福他们。”

所有人都注视着舞台中央的人，Chekov不可思议地看着他，“这就是你为啥帮人家去看花坛？”

“嗯哼，”Sulu伸出手，砂铃声恰到好处地响了起来，“和我跳支舞？”

卷发青年抬起眉毛，“骑士可不跳女步。”

Sulu笑着把他拉进怀里，“我们会有办法解决的。”

Chekov的胳膊环在Sulu的脖子上，他们抵着额头随着节拍挪步子，也有不少其他人加入了舞池。

“这是什么歌？”他低声问。

“曾经在朋友的婚礼听到的，别在意，我就是希望能弥补之前那个糟糕的蜜月。”Sulu闭着眼睛，嘴角含着笑意。

Chekov用自己的鼻子蹭着他的，“我不觉得很糟，下一次回加州我们可以再去海滩，也许还可以看看你的学校？”

Sulu睁开了眼睛，“去我的学校？”

他们稍稍拉开一点距离，“我想知道所有你的事情Hikaru，”Chekov羞怯地笑了，“当然如果你觉得不方便……”

“没什么不方便的Pavel，”Sulu打断他，他的手攀上对方的卷发不可置信地微笑，“这只是，哇哦，有人愿意分享我的过去，尽管那几乎没什么乐趣。”

Chekov看着他，知道他的丈夫心里仍然留着怯懦和自卑，试着让一切完美好不失去那些他觉得本不该由他拥有的东西。“无意冒犯，不过我想分享的不只是过去，还有未来。You mean happiness to me，Hikaru。”他附和着歌词说，Sulu在低头亲吻他前回应他，“And you mean everything to me Pavel。”

房间的灯关着不过谁也没有费心去开，窗外的恒星闪烁的光芒足够让靠在一起的两个人看见对方的脸。

“你尝起来真是不可思议……”Sulu一边吻他一边撩起他的T恤，试着在不打断他们亲吻的情况下把对方脱光。

Chekov的笑声伴随着喘息，他配合对方剥下T恤，手正纠结在Sulu的衬衫扣子上。“我恨你的衬衫。”

Sulu窒息地笑了一声，直接把衬衫从头顶脱下，“这样好点？”

“是的。”Chekov勾着他的后脖颈让两具结实的身体重新贴在一起。他模糊感觉到Sulu的双手顺着他的腰侧滑到他的后臀，然后用力将两个人的下身撞在一起。

“Fuck Hikaru……”Chekov呻吟一声抬起下巴，他甚至能隔着裤子感受到Sulu坚硬的形状。

Sulu的胳膊坚定地环绕着他，偏头亲吻着他的脖颈和肩膀连接的地方，轻轻咬着他的锁骨。

Chekov发现他好像特别喜欢啃咬自己的肩骨，有时候甚至用力到留下齿痕，就好像迟早有一天要把他拆骨入腹一样。他为自己的想法笑起来，“你这食人怪，控制狂。”

“专心点少尉，”Sulu又滑下了一点，他探出舌尖轻轻舔舐着对方的乳 头，满意地感受到对方颤抖起来，“或者说点我不知道的事儿。”

卷发青年舔着自己的嘴唇，“嗯……我确实有一些你不知道的事情，如果你有兴趣的话。”

他的话让Sulu重新直立起身体，当Chekov用这种无所谓的腔调说话时一定是别有深意。

“你最好在我丧失耐心前告诉我，”Sulu再一次吻住他，伸手捏住他胸口的凸起弹拉了一下，Chekov惊叫起来，不得不紧紧扒着对方免得自己会站不稳。

“Боже мой！Hikaru！你真是……”他紧紧闭着眼睛，等待着欢愉和轻微的痛楚褪去，“如果我不肯告诉你呢？”

Sulu轻笑一声，他才不上当呢，“不如问，你想要什么样的奖励才肯告诉我？”

Chekov立刻咬住嘴唇笑起来，“我想要，”他凑到Sulu耳边低声说，“想要你进入我，用力操我。”

黑发男子喘息着抱紧他，“Pasha……你知道你不一定要……”

“我们之前没有合适的润滑剂，”Chekov舔着他的下巴，“我知道你早上去买了，所以除非你告诉我你不想要。”

“想得发疯，”Sulu低声呢喃，“做梦都想。现在快点告诉我你的小秘密。”

“哦，”Chekov眨巴着无辜的大眼睛，“其实，我裤子里面什么都没有穿。”

Sulu把他扔上床的时候他几乎笑得喘不过气，他的牛仔裤被狠狠地拽下来扔下了床，自己则被用力压在床上。

“别这么野蛮Hikaru！”他大叫着，或者大笑着，Sulu瞪着他狠狠拍了一下他的屁股，“Ay！”Chekov终于停下笑声拉过对方给了他一个缠绵的吻，“温柔一点公主，你的骑士不会逃走。”

Sulu回应着他的亲吻，Chekov的保证让他胸口胀痛起来，他的爱人，朋友和家，两年前他几乎不能想象自己可以得到的东西，现在竟然温顺地躺在他的身下。

“而我永远不会停止爱你。”Sulu低声向他起誓，Chekov收敛了笑容，他的嘴角俏皮地弯着，眼睛里倒映着星星的光芒，“也许我还可以得到另一个？”

“什么？”

“你也不会停止操我？”

“你，真是，不可理喻Pasha，”Sulu失笑，掏出口袋里的润滑剂和避孕套，“急不可耐，是吧？”

Chekov抿起嘴露出浅浅的酒窝，“或者你愿意让我主动？我保证我会很温柔……耶稣啊……！”

“你最好别在我的床上叫别的男人的名字，”Sulu旋转着插入的手指，Chekov紧紧绷着身体，他身上的人抬起他的腿亲吻着内侧，“不舒服就告诉我，好么？”

“Da，我没事，只是感觉怪怪的。”Chekov尽量放松地躺在床上，“我觉得你可以再放一根进来。”

Sulu依言又放了一根手指进去，Chekov的内壁又紧又热仿佛有直觉般紧紧包裹着他，这让他的阴 茎在裤子里抽痛起来。

“你还，”他不得不清了清嗓子，“你还好么？”

Chekov摇摇头，“过来这里。”

Sulu小心地压了上去，他的手指浅浅抽动，Chekov半闭着眼，汗珠滑过发际线，仰着脖子接受着对方不断落在他脸上的亲吻。

Sulu享受着这亲密的感觉，好一会儿才发现Chekov的手握住了自己的阴 茎，配合着身体里手指的节奏安抚着半硬的器官。

“想要…？”

“是的Hikaru，”Chekov捧着他的脸，“再放一根。”

第三根手指让他们都不太好受，Chekov是因为疼痛，而Sulu则是小心地不去想自己裤子里另一根东西。

“呜……”Chekov紧紧咬着嘴唇，他暗金色的卷发因为汗湿瘫软在脑袋上，尽管疼痛却不肯让Sulu停下。

软弱而美好，Sulu亲吻他颤动的睫毛，然而却又如此强大。

“你如此美丽，”他声音小到仿佛只是说给自己听，“就好像是我生命中最美的梦境。”

Chekov飞快地呼吸着，“你说太多话了Hikaru，现在我需要你进来。”

“但你还没适应……Pasha！”Chekov的手不老实地探进他的裤子，一把抓住了轻微颤动的火热。

“求你，”Chekov说，他的声音轻微地破碎着，“想要感受你在我身体里。”

Sulu妥协了，他起身给自己的阴 茎戴上套涂上润滑液，小心翼翼地不敢增加任何刺激。

进入看起来几乎是不可能的，Chekov的入口仍然紧紧闭合着，不欢迎外物的入侵。Sulu抵在他的入口处犹豫了，而Chekov的腿缠上了他的腰，“拜托Hikaru，需要你。”

Sulu咽了咽口水，他的骑士需要他，他将顶端稍稍顶了上去，“我担心会……”

Chekov双腿用力压住他，毫无预兆的进入让他们同时呻吟起来。

“上帝啊，”虽然只进去了一小段，Sulu却感觉自己脖子后面的汗毛都立了起来，“放松，你太紧了。”

“更多……”Chekov哆哆嗦嗦地说，Sulu又向前进入了一段，然后不得不停下来喘息。他握住瘫软在Chekov两腿间的阴 茎轻轻抚摸着，等待对方慢慢放松下来。

“好么？”Sulu小声问，他甚至还没有完全进去，但Chekov似乎知道他想问什么般点点头，他白皙的皮肤透着粉红色，耳朵可爱地发抖。“没有上次那么疼，全部进来。”

得到了鼓励的舵手狠下心挺身，直到他的球体撞上了对方的身体。

Chekov惊叫了一声整个痉挛起来，而Sulu一动也不敢动——他以为自己下一秒就会射出来。

“Hika……”Chekov的声音窒息在嗓子里，Sulu抓住他的手，“呼吸Pavel，放松，呼吸，很痛么？想要我退出去？”

“不不，只是稍微有一点，”Chekov随着他的话呼吸，他想把他丈夫拉下来亲吻，却因为带动了下身不由自主哼了一声，“不是说非常舒服，但是感觉真的很好。”

Sulu的吻落在他的嘴唇上，“我知道，这就好像……老天，你用全身包裹住我。”

Chekov弯起嘴角，他趴在Sulu耳边说，“动吧。”

第一下进出时Sulu就知道自己不可能坚持太久，他尽量延长每一次轻撞，尽管如此也感觉离边缘越来越近了。

“见鬼……我没法，Pasha……”他的喘息越来越粗重，大腿开始发抖，Chekov小声地呻吟着，“是的，没关系，就这样。”

他把脑袋窝进Chekov的脖间，加速动了几下达到了高潮。

“我的……”他亲吻着面前的皮肤，Chekov也同样粗重的呼吸，伸手安抚着他的后背。

“对不起，”Sulu含糊地说，“让我补偿你，世界上最棒的口活？”

Chekov却不让他起身，“我喜欢你留在里面……用你的手，da，再快点，daaaa……”

Sulu温柔的亲吻他，低声鼓励让他射进自己的手里。Chekov在他离开自己身体时低吟了一声，看起来有点恋恋不舍。

他清理后重新抱回睡意朦胧的俄罗斯青年交换了一个慵懒地亲吻，然后相拥睡去。

第二天早上的性爱超出了他们的预料范围。

他们只是像往常一样醒来，Chekov背靠在对方怀里互相道早安，懒洋洋地躺在床上，还不想脱离这舒适的感觉。

一切都是从Sulu坚持要检查一下他昨天使用过的地方开始。

“如果你受伤了，很有可能会感染，”Sulu伸手按压着括约肌的周围，“我要把手指伸进去，如果你感觉痛或者我发现出血，我们就要找Bones看看。”

Chekov看起来一点也不想去看医生，但他知道每次Sulu坚持做一件事的时候谁也无法说服他的固执，所以他没有费劲去反驳。

带着润滑液的手指进来了，奇怪的是，像昨天般的疼痛并没有出现，尽管有一些异物感，Chekov还是因为这轻柔触摸着内壁的手指勃起了。

“疼么？”Sulu有点严肃的问，显然还没意识到Chekov的不妥。

“不疼，”Chekov紧紧攥着手中的床单，试着不要颤抖，“我说了这根本没必要，嗯……”

他的尾音出卖了他的状态，Sulu顿了一刻，突然重重得呼吸了一声。出乎Chekov意料的是，他又伸了一根指头进来，“也许需要再张开一点才能看出里面有没有伤口，上帝Pavel，你比昨天更容易打开了……”

Chekov忙着喘息根本无心回答，他握着自己直挺挺的阴茎，腰部摇动着迎合体内的手指。

“我需要……”Sulu说着抽出手指引得他不满地哼唧，但很快同样火热的坚硬抵在他的洞口，“行么？”身后的人趴在他耳边问，Chekov点点头。

Sulu甚至没有停顿就顺利地全部进去了，Chekov扬起下巴发出啜泣的声音，这和昨天的感觉完全不同，如果说昨天是强烈的异物感和一些疼痛，这一次的感觉却实在有些好得过头。

“好？”

“好极了……”Chekov叹息着，他不得不匝住阴茎的根部以免自己不小心射出来。他不知道Sulu是怎么感受出来的，也许是因为没有像昨天一样紧张得快要把他夹断，也许是他听懂了Chekov的声音。

免去了小心翼翼的询问，Sulu开始在他的体内来回抽动，渐渐轻柔的进出变成了快速的撞击。

Chekov半张着嘴双眼失焦，摩擦和被填满的快感一阵阵涌向他的脊椎和头顶，Sulu厚重的呼吸在他的耳朵回响，让他以为欲望要把他淹没了。

“我爱你为我打开的样子，又热又紧，该死地性感，”Sulu亲着他的耳根和后颈，Chekov试着扭过脖子，“吻我Hikaru……”

他们用奇怪的角度接吻，Sulu抬起他的腿好更顺利的深入，这让身前的人突然痉挛起来。

“Bozhe moy！”Chekov瑟瑟发抖，他嘶哑地低喊，“该死，你顶到，嗯……！”

Sulu没有停下来，他开始专注地朝刚才的方向进攻，听着Chekov呜咽着叫自己名字的声音令他快乐得发狂。

“你说得对，”他喘息着说，“我不会停止操你，在这里，在任何地方，我会操你，让你哭着叫我的名字。”

Chekov开始用俄语尖叫，下巴高高仰起，同时向后挺着臀部迎合着撞击，“’karu，摸我……”

他因为起伏而到处乱摆的阴茎被Sulu握住粗鲁地撸动起来，那双坚不可摧的手，温柔地摸着温室里的植物，或者牢牢握着他的剑，Chekov模糊地想，正牢牢包裹着自己。

他以为自己要失去意识了因为他射得那么厉害，甚至不知道自己有没有丢人的大喊大叫。但Sulu瘫压在他身上的体重抚慰了他，当听觉重新恢复正常时他听到他丈夫温柔的话语。

“喔哦，”Sulu叹息着亲吻他的卷发，“这可真是，喔哦，难以置信的好。”

Chekov转过身面对他，发出赞同声，“我爱清晨性爱，虽然我感觉自己现在快散架了，”Sulu亲吻他的额头令他闭起眼睛，“可以一直睡到下个礼拜。”

“我很抱歉亲爱的，”Sulu的声音里带着笑意，“但我们现在就得起来，洗个澡然后去吃点东西，企业号还等着我们归队呢。”

Chekov噘着嘴，“他们就不能自己搞定么？”

Sulu忍不住亲了亲他，“他们可都指望我们呢，来吧大白熊，冬眠结束了。”

Chekov被他拉了起来，他嘟囔抱怨，“我恨清晨性爱，我恨你，我恨企业号。”

“你真是不可理喻，”Sulu失笑，他打开浴室的花洒，看着Chekov打着哈欠倚过来，“听说楼下有一间俄罗斯餐厅，不过如果你确实很困我们可以回企业号吃饭。”

Chekov的眼睛瞬间睁圆，“是谁不可理喻Hikarushka，我一点也不困。过来蜂蜜罐，你知道我有多爱你。”

“谢谢留着我过冬，也爱你。”在他们接吻前Sulu咧嘴说。

THE END


End file.
